Another Pair of Dog Ears
by Gwen the Goldfish
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha finally get together, but it's definitely NOT downhill from there. The summary sucks, but the story has ACTION, romance, and some pretty tasty embarrassing moments!
1. What He Doesn't Say

*sigh* Alright, I admit. I don't own Inuyasha. If I owned him, this wouldn't be a fanfic, now would it? *sigh* He's so sexy. hey, anyone want a bagel?  
  
Chapter 1: What He Doesn't Say  
  
Kagome sat watching the sun go down. The oranges and pinks swirled together in a thousand shades. The clouds seemed to burn with the colors. 'I definitely don't see this everyday in Tokyo!' she thought, mesmerized.  
  
"Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha called, waking her from her trance. Sighing, she went to see what he wanted.  
  
"What do you need?" Kagome asked, but he had already fallen asleep. Inuyasha somehow had gotten a bit ill and now was acting like a wounded 5 year old.  
  
Kagome knelt next to the hanyou's head and stroked his velvety ears. They made a tiny *kwi* noise. She smiled at the adorableness. She continued stroking his ears.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly. Kagome withdrew her hand. "Did I wake you?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"No." He turned away so she couldn't see his joy. He was glad she was there. He inhaled her sweet scent. She always smelt like. he couldn't think of anything to compare her to.  
  
Miroku often called Inuyasha crazy for not letting Kagome know how he felt about her. He just didn't understand. If he was really in love with Kagome, he wasn't just going to blurt it out! No one but Miroku knew, and he was good at keeping secrets. He thought he loved Kikyo once, but that didn't seem like love when he thought about it now. Kagome. was different. He wanted her to find out the right way, if there was one. Just because the monk was stupid didn't mean he had to be. Or was the monk just really smart? Inuyasha favored the stupid theory. He blushed at the thought of Kagome loving him back. Kagome noticed his pink tinge.  
  
"Is something wrong, Inuyasha? Your face is all red." He blushed more. "No. it's just. hot in here." Kagome felt his forehead with the back of her hand. Her cool touch sent shivers up his spine. The good kind of shivers.  
  
"You don't have much of a temperature. Do you want me to stay with you?" 'Yes!' "Feh. You don't need to." He knew she'd stay.  
  
Kagome stood, making Inuyasha gulp. "Well, if you're sure. I do have some studying to do."  
  
'Don't leave, Kagome!' Thinking fast, Inuyasha started coughing violently as she started to leave the hut. Worried, she hurried back, putting her arms around his shoulders to comfort him.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Kagome bit her lip, troubled.  
  
"Only stay if you want to." he replied weakly, allowing a bit of helplessness to seep into his voice. She gave him a warm smile and hurried to fetch her books so she could study in the same room with him. As soon as she left, Inuyasha gulped down some water.  
  
'That was stupid. that fake coughing really hurt my throat! Man, I can't believe how low I've gotten! I acted. all. needy!' He laid back down before Kagome entered the room with her books, a pillow, and a couple blankets. She knelt where she had been earlier, setting her books down in front of her. She laid Inuyasha's head on her lap unexpectedly, not that he was complaining! Kagome stroked his hair for a bit and muttered a "poor guy" before she opened one of her textbooks.  
  
Inuyasha lay there listening to the pages flipping and Kagome's occasional muttering while she wrote. Every now and then, she'd stroke his ears or give his shoulder an affectionate squeeze. She even gave him a little hug when she solved a really hard problem for. something. Inuyasha was convinced more with every passing minute that he loved Kagome.  
  
Kagome was finishing her homework as the sunset met the horizon, filling the room with a florescent orange glow. Despite the warm color, a draft rustled lightly through the room. Inuyasha shivered and Kagome gazed at him sympathetically. Scooting closer to him, she pulled him farther onto her lap so his head was lying against her stomach. Inuyasha looked at her in wonderment. Adjusting the blanket around her shoulders, she put her arms around him for warmth, embracing him to her. Inuyasha gave her arm a squeeze and nestled against her, dozing off into Kagome's scent and warmth. Kagome looked at his hand on her arm and smiled. She pulled him a little closer (assuming it was possible to get any closer), leaned against the wall, and went to sleep.  
  
Well, that's all for this chapter. I know, it's short. The next one is longer. Stay tuned! The next chapta will be out in a jiff! Warning to all: I use lotsa songs in my fanfics. Beware! 


	2. Party Time

Again, I don't' own Inuyasha. I'm just sorta borrowing him. ooh, shiny! *sighs while going to get a "comfort bagel"* I also don't own the featured songs in this chapter. "I Will Survive" and "Kiss Me". thank you. You may now resume regular programming.  
  
Chapter 2: Party Time  
  
Miroku and Sango crept into Inuyasha's hut. Miroku silently pointed to Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome was leaning against the wall, deep in sleep, with Inuyasha's head on her chest. His hair fluttered every time he breathed. Sango smiled at the overwhelming cuteness. Miroku dug through Kagome's bag until he found her camera. He took a picture of the them sleeping, tossed the camera into the bag, and he and Sango hurried back outside.  
  
"What does that flashy thing do?" Sango asked. Miroku thought for a moment. "I have no idea, but I watched Kagome with it. She said something about an image of. I don't know, she points it at cute things and clicks it." Sango shrugged and they returned to their separate huts.  
  
Kagome woke up a little while later. The rising sun sent a glow through the hut. She looked down at the sleeping hanyou. He had shifted closer to her while she slept and now had his head on her chest (more specifically, something that most girls have on their chests). She found this awkward and suppressed a yelp. 'He must have gotten cold.' One of Inuyasha's ears tickled her neck and she giggled involuntarily.  
  
Inuyasha woke up, but didn't open his eyes. His head was on something squishy. 'What am I laying on? This doesn't feel like Kagome's lap.' He opened his eyes and realized exactly where he was laying. Blushing, he remembered scooting closer to her when she was sleeping, but he was so tired he didn't notice where he put his head.  
  
Kagome blushed when she realized Inuyasha was awake. 'Shoot me now!' They looked at each other and as if reading the other's mind, jumped to opposite ends of the small hut. Then they burst out laughing at how stupid they were being.  
  
"Well, I'm going to fix some ramen. I'll make you some, too." She left. Inuyasha abruptly stopped laughing and resisted the urge dig a hole and live there forever to avoid his embarrassment. 'Kagome took it well, though. I expected a few smacks and a 'sit!'. Maybe she likes me a little."  
  
After breakfast, the group was deciding what to do that day. Inuyasha's idea of going shard hunting brought groans from everyone. Fortunately, Miroku had a better idea.  
  
"We should have fun!" he insisted. "Our shard hunting is too serious!"  
  
"Let's go to Kagome's time!" Sango added.  
  
"Why my time?" Kagome asked, with a mouthful of ramen.  
  
"Because whenever I'm in your time, we always stay in your bedroom. I want to see Tikiko!" Sango explained.  
  
"It's Tokyo."  
  
"So that's where you've been going." Miroku spoke thoughtfully. Sango often disappeared for hours at a time. She warned the boys that if they followed her, she'd beat the crap out of them. "You've been going to Kagome's time! What do you do there?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "Listen to music. hang out. talk." Inuyasha's ears perked up.  
  
"Talk? About what?"  
  
"Told ya," Kagome muttered to Sango and they started laughing. Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Translation: You," the monk told the blushing hanyou.  
  
"Feh," he muttered.  
  
"Come on, let's go to Kagome's time!" Sango insisted. Kagome's eyes brightened.  
  
"You know. a place opened up by my house. They have food and dancing and karaoke. It'll be fun! Of course, the guys will need different clothes and we'll have to pin Inuyasha's ears down, but you can borrow one of my dresses, Sango!"  
  
"What's kakey-okey?" Inuyasha asked, but the girls were already packing everything up and were heading to the well, with Inuyasha and Miroku lagging behind. They left a fussing Shippo behind to be babysat by Kaede.  
  
Once inside the Higurashi's house, the girls rushed upstairs and left the guys to be fixed up by Kagom's mom, grandpa, and brother.  
  
***  
  
Kagome laid on her bed as Sango looked through her closet. Sango gasped.  
  
"What?" Kagome joined her. Sango pulled out a dark pink strapless dress that sparkled in the right light. Kagome had worn it at the last school dance with Hojo. The skirt stopped a little below mid thigh.  
  
"It's so pretty. but a little too dangerous around Miroku." Sango sighed.  
  
"Way to be confident! Come on, Sango," Kagome encouraged. "He'll be too stunned to touch you!" She put one hand in the air and one on her hip, striking a peculiar movie star pose. Sango laughed.  
  
"You're right," she nodded in a less than convinced voice.  
  
"What should I wear?" Kagome asked. Sango picked out a bright green dress. The neck was a little too low and the skirt was a little to long, but it looked beautiful on her. The skirt, which usually fell to just below her knees, would fly up to her mid thigh when she twirled. The dress's spaghetti straps kept the already low neck from going much lower.  
  
The girls finished dressing (Sango had to borrow some high heels. Not the ugly ones, the sandal-like ones that make your feet look small), did their make up, and headed downstairs.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Quit fidgeting!"  
  
"I can't help it!" Inuyasha squirmed as Sota tied his shoes. "These shoes are so weird and I've never worn pants that weren't baggy!"  
  
"They're not that bad." Miroku said, putting his hands in his pockets. "It's nice not to have to wear that robe."  
  
Sango cleared her throat, standing at the top of the stairs. They looked up as she started down the steps, holding the railing tightly. Her slow speed may have appeared graceful, but she was actually petrified of tripping in her 3 ½ inch heels. Miroku stared in awe. Sango smiled to herself at his reaction. and tripped on the last step. Her hands shot out as she fell to the floor with a loud thud. She jumped up before Miroku had a chance to help her.  
  
"I'm ok, I'm fine, I'm good," she muttered quickly. "And introducing Kagome, who I forced to where the green dress!"  
  
"I'm not coming down," Kagome called defiantly.  
  
"Yes you are! Don't make come up there!" Sango shouted back, forcing Miroku to jump back from doing a perverted thing. They heard Kagome sigh as she turned the corner, coming into view. Inuyasha's jaw dropped and Miroku tapped it back up before it went too far.  
  
Kagome walked down the stairs much more steadily than Sango had, due to her knowledge of heeled shoes. Miroku pointed this out to Sango, who grumbled and stomped on his foot. He smiled painfully.  
  
Kagome reached the bottom of the stairs, without falling, and smiled at the dumbstruck dog boy. "Well.?" she asked. "Does this look ok?"  
  
Miroku nodded. She twirled in front of them, her skirt rising. Miroku nodded faster, asking if Sango's skirt did that, too. Kagome stopped in front of Inuyasha, frowning. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, waking him from his daze. "Hello, this is not a hard question!" She waited until he finished blushing.  
  
"Yeah, it looks great! . I mean. um. feh!" He hid behind Miroku, who was laughing hysterically with Sango. Kagome smiled, causing Inuyasha to melt. 'Since when does she make me feel like this?!'  
  
"You look good too." Inuyasha's face brightened at her remark.  
  
"Really? I mean. feh!" Kagome laughed and the four of them left with Inuyasha repeatedly hitting himself on the head. Miroku asked him if he could have a turn.  
  
Miroku and Sango spent most of the walk talking. Kagome watched Inuyasha the entire time with a slight smile. Inuyasha would glance at her every now and then to see if she was still looking at him, which she always was. Finally, he growled.  
  
"Why're you staring at me?" he asked, annoyed. Her smile widened.  
  
"You're so cute when you blush." Inuyasha's eyes got as big as headlights and his face went a new shade of red. Kagome turned to Sango who muttered "told ya" between her laughing. Inuyasha grinned while Kagome's back was turned; he was pleased she thought he was cute. Miroku looked at everyone in a very confused way, oblivious to the previous conversation.  
  
They reached the "club" a few minutes later. Inuyasha had to wait outside for a while because he needed to adjust to the volume of the music. When he did come in, the flashing lights and the pounding music distracted him. He couldn't find the others. Kagome found him as he let loose an inaudible string of curses. She led him to their table. He couldn't decide whether to keep his hand in Kagome's or put his hands over his ears, which Kagome had pinned down with bobby pins. He resisted his ear covering urge and sat between Kagome and Miroku. Sango and Kagome were chatting while Miroku and Inuyasha sat quietly, a million questions forming in their minds about their surroundings. It was a while later when Kagome suggested karaoke.  
  
"What's kakey-okey?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Karaoke is when you go onstage and sing. The words appear on the t.v. screen in case you don't know the song." She pointed to a t.v. in front of the stage. Kagome refused to sing by herself, so Sango, who knew all of 2 songs, went with her.  
  
"What song are they singing?" Miroku asked.  
  
"One of the two Sango knows," Inuyasha replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Miroku rolled his eyes as the girls got onstage, laughing.  
  
"I Will Survive" flashed across the screen. Sango started singing.  
  
"At first I was afraid, I was petrified  
  
Thought that I could never live without you by my side."  
  
A very hyper Kagome started doing the "cream puff dance".  
  
"How I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong  
  
And I grew strong, I learned how to get along."  
  
Kagome stopped "cream-puffing" to start singing while Sango, who rarely sang, caught her breath. after 4 lines. Ha. Kagome sang in the shower all the time.  
  
"And now you're back," she sang in a ringing voice that startled the guys.  
  
"From outer space  
  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face  
  
I should've changed that stupid lock  
  
I should've made you leave your key  
  
If I'd known for just on second you'd be back to bother me." Sango joined in for the chorus.  
  
"Go on now go," they sang in harmony. The guys were amazed.  
  
"Walk out the door  
  
Just turn around now  
  
Cuz you're not welcome anymore  
  
Weren't you the one the one who tried to hurt me goodbye  
  
You think I'd crumble?  
  
You think I'd lay down and die  
  
Oh no, not I  
  
I will survive  
  
Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive."  
  
Inuyasha snorted. 'If that were true, Pervert over here would live forever!'  
  
"I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give  
  
I will survive, I will survive. hey hey!"  
  
Sango sat down on a small chair on the stage. Miroku laughed when he realized he and half of the other people could see up her skirt. Kagome continued alone.  
  
"It took all the strength I had not to fall apart  
  
Kept on trying to mend the pieces of my broken heart  
  
How I spent so many nights feeling sorry for myself  
  
I used to cry, now I hold my head up high."  
  
Kagome stopped as Sango started to sing.  
  
"And you see me, somebody new  
  
I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you."  
  
Sango tried doing the cream puff dance and ended up tripping on the microphone wire. The not-so-experienced-in-heels Sango jumped up and continued singing.  
  
"You just felt like dropping in and expected me to be free  
  
But now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me!"  
  
The girls were laughing too hard to continue the song, so they made their way to their table. Finally, Kagome settled down enough to talk.  
  
"So. who's next?"  
  
"There's no way I'll sing a song like that!" Miroku protested.  
  
"That's my favorite song," Sango glared. Miroku hid in his seat.  
  
"Sango, sing another song!" Kagome exclaimed. She agreed enthusiastically. Kagome pointed out the other song Sango knew in the karaoke-song book and Sango bounded happily to the stage. (fyi: Sango has had 4 sodas since they got to the.. place. As she's never really had Coke before, she's very sugar hyper. Free refills is a dangerous term.)  
  
"And you have to dance!" Kagome pulled Inuyasha over to the dance floor while Miroku stared up at Sango. Kagome laughed when the mood lights would turn Inuyasha's silver hair a weird color. Inuyasha, clueless, chose to ignore this.  
  
Sango stepped up to the microphone. Kagome placed Inuyasha's hands on her waist and put her hands by his neck. (Inuyasha only knows one way to dance, but he has his reasons.) The music started. Inuyasha tensed and resisted his blushing.  
  
"Kiss me, beneath the breaded barely  
  
Lightly, beside the green, green grass  
  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning steps  
  
You wear those shoes and I'll wear that dress."  
  
"When'd you learn to dance?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Miroku. sorta taught me before we left. I tell ya, dancing does not create much enthusiasm with Miroku as your partner."  
  
"At least he didn't grope you," she laughed. Then she gasped and clapped a hand on Inuyasha's head. He gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"One of your ears came out of the bobby pin," she muttered. She swore. "I can't see the pin, it's too dark," She glanced around to see if anyone saw his ear. "Lean forward so I can put it back in!" Inuyasha leaned forward and pressed his cheek to hers. Very startled, Kagome gathered enough nerves to pin his ear back. Inuyasha didn't move away when she finished. With a small smile, she tightened her arms around him.  
  
"Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight  
  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
  
Lift your open hand  
  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
  
Silver moon sparkling  
  
So kiss me."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe how bold he was being. Still. Kagome hadn't pulled away. 'Maybe there's a chance she.'  
  
"Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
  
Swing me high upon its tire."  
  
A strand of Inuyasha's hair brushed Kagome's cheek. 'I've never felt like this. my heart is beating so hard, I'm afraid Inuyasha will feel it!'  
  
"Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map."  
  
Inuyasha inhaled Kagome's scent. He'd never smelled anything so sweet. Kikyo never smelled so nice. 'I. think I.'  
  
"Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight."  
  
Kagome buried her face in Inuyasha's shoulder. He smelled so good. She never felt better anywhere then when she was in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Lead me out on the moonlit floor."  
  
Inuyasha ran a clawed hand through Kagome's hair. He hugged her to him, dreading the moment when he'd have to let her go.  
  
"Lift your open hand"  
  
'The song is almost over.' She panicked. 'No! This can't end! Please.I don't want to have to leave his arms!'  
  
"Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance. Silver moon sparkling."  
  
He held Kagome a little tighter, hoping that it might make the moment last a little longer. slow time down just a little while.  
  
"So kiss me."  
  
Awwww. well, what do ya think? Inuyasha's coming out! Well. so is Kagome. anyone want a bagel? They're cinnamon. Next chapter will be out soon. The story is far from over.  
  
As for reviews! Send them to me please! And to the following:  
  
Squeakers: Thanks for you review! This is the first story I've put up and I'm writing many more stories, so look out! Your review was really nice! Someone out there cares whether I fall off a cliff!  
~Gwen~ 


	3. What I Would Have

I don't own Inuyasha. I probably never will. But cinnamon bagels are a dream that can come true! Um... riiiiiight... did I just say that out loud?  
  
Chapter 3: What I Would Have  
  
"I'm so happy for you!" Sango exclaimed, bursting into Kagome's room. She sat on Kagome's bed. Kagome turned in her desk chair to face her.  
  
"What are you happy about?" Kagome asked, closing her textbook.  
  
"You and Inuyasha!" she declared gleefully.  
  
"Me and Inuyasha?" Her heart jumped at the thought of him.  
  
"Come on! Last night at the kakey-okey place! You guys were dancing!"  
  
"You and Miroku danced!"  
  
"Yeah, but we didn't touch. Well... I didn't touch, he did." Sango snarled at remembering the traveling hand. "You and Inuyasha were hugging!"  
  
Kagome blushed. "It was a slow song!" she replied defensively.  
  
"You stayed like that for the next four songs!"  
  
"The next four songs were slow, too!"  
  
"Oh, admit it! You like him! Admit it, admit it, admit it, admit it, admit it!"  
  
"Alright, shut up already! ...I like him."  
  
"Hah! I was right! Miroku loses! No groping for a week! Yes!"  
  
"...Did you bet on me?"  
  
"...No..."  
  
Kagome raised and eyebrow. "It doesn't matter. I don't think Inuyasha likes me, anyway so I might as well forget about him." She plopped down on her bed next to Sango.  
  
Sango laughed. "Doesn't like you?! Where have you been? Oh wait... ha... you've been here... anyway, Miroku is talking to Inuyasha about you right about now."  
  
".... I'd believe it more if Inuyasha would prove that he likes me."  
  
"Wouldn't dancing for 5 straight songs when you don't know how to dance count?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're kind of picky. That and a bit immature." Kagome glared. "What? You're all 'does he like me? Does he like me?' You're acting like an 8 year old. What would you have him do?"  
  
"What I would have... would be him admitting his feelings."  
  
"But you already know his feelings." Kagome started to speak but stopped. That made a lot of sense. She looked at Sango. Sango smiled. "Why does he have to tell you something you already know?"  
  
"He doesn't..."  
  
"Do you want to change your answer?"  
  
"No... well, yeah, but... I wouldn't have him do anything. I'd have him... be him."  
  
Sango smiled again. "That's a great answer."  
  
*** Meanwhile ***  
  
"Aargh! Where is she?!"  
  
"In her time, where she always is when she say 'where is she'," Miroku answered a raging Inuyasha from where he sat, reading a Judy Blume book Kagome had lent him. He was quite unaffected by the hanyou's ravings.  
  
"Why the hell is she in her time?"  
  
"I think she had more studying to do. Sango went to keep her company."  
  
"Damn! We all have a day of fun, and suddenly the shards don't matter! You'd think shards would be important to her, too, not just me!" he shouted.  
  
"Sorry to break it to you, but you don't own everyone!" Miroku shouted back. That shut Inuyasha up! "What would you have her do? Give up her life?" He calmed down. "What would you have her do? Tell me."  
  
Inuyasha thought. There were so many things, but they conflicted with her emotions. He would have her love. But what if she didn't love him? What if he would spend his life alone?  
  
"What I would have... is her," he answered simply. "I'd have her with me... even if I have to go to her."  
  
Miroku smiled 'I'll have to use that on Sango.' "That's a great answer."  
  
*** Back in Kagome's Time***  
  
"Sango, what if it's more than 'like'?" Kagome asked thoughtfully. "I mean, I've liked someone before... and this is nothing like that. I want Inuyasha 10 times more. What is that?"  
  
Sango smiled. "That's love." Kagome laughed weakly.  
  
"I'm only 15. I can't be in love." She looked at Sango, confused. "Can I?"  
  
Yay! Another chapta! I know my chapters are short but some of them are gonna be so long, you'll need potty breaks! The story is far from over! Very far far. India far. Antarctica far. The donut-shop-around-the-corner- when-you're-really-hungry far. Well, maybe not that far. But it's far off.. ooh.. shiny. *munches on a cracker* This is my first story and it's soooo cool to get reviews of people saying they like the story or with questions or just plain jokes about bagels. Yay!  
  
REVIEWS! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! And the responses:  
  
Lily Among the Thorns-89: Well, I'm not too partial to cream cheese, but you know what? I will put cream cheese on a bagel just for you! *tear* Here, have a bagel. Also, I try to update everyday, but as this is my first submitted story... I'll make an update at least once a week. Oh, and Band- Aids are the spawn of Satan ^_^  
  
Harm Marie: Thank you! I have never liked falling of cliffs... it hurts when I do that. As for the title. I'm SORRY!!!! It's going to be a long time before you figure out what it means... well...not too long... a few chapters... but it'll all make sense soon...in a few chapters... HELP! I'm talking and I can't shut up! *sigh* But don't guess what happens! I'll have to hit you with a bagel and I don't wanna. Please keep reading!  
  
Demon Exterminator Barbie: Yay! Can I get a boo-yah? BOO-YAH!!! I'm sorry... you weren't the first reviewer... but I have many more fics coming out! Much luck to the first review thing. *uncorks a bottle of non- alcoholic wine* First Fic Party!!! Drinks all around- wait...  
  
~Gwen~ 


	4. Inuyasha's Underwear?

I don't own Inuyasha. I would if I could, but I can't so I won't. I don't own the featured song "Making Out"... yeah.  
  
Chapter 4 Inuyasha's Underwear? By Kagome of the Hanyous  
  
Inuyasha sat sulking in his usual tree. Kagome had been gone a little over a week and he was pissed. She said she'd be back by Fried-day, whenever that was. He would have gone to get her a while ago if it hadn't been for Miroku threatening to hit him so hard with the shakujou that Kagome's 'sit's would seem like tickle fights.  
  
"Stupid monk!" he cursed. "Stupid monk with stupid monk-y... stick thing!" Assuming that Miroku was off bugging Sango, he scurried to the well. Looking both ways, he made a "heh!" noise and put one leg over the well wall as something very hard smacked him in the face. He landed hard on his back. Two Mirokus swam before his eyes as a mini Inuyasha in a sombrero did the cha cha around his head.  
  
"Miroku... start running!"  
  
"Now, now, Inuyasha. This is for your own good," Miroku reasoned, preparing himself for the vigorous chase that would follow these antics. His biggest clue that his life was in danger was the steady stream of steam billowing from Inuyasha. "What would have happened if you went to get Kagome?"  
  
"Your life would have been more secure."  
  
"Please. I believe a few 'sit's would have been directed at you."  
  
"She wouldn't sit me," he grumbled.  
  
Miroku grinned. "Why? Because you loooooove her?" Inuyasha pounded him on the head. Shippo jumped onto the monk's shoulder.  
  
"He does love her! I saw them making out!"  
  
"You what?" Inuyasha and Miroku shouted in unison.  
  
"Do tell!" Miroku insisted.  
  
"You lying little-" Inuyasha flexed his claws.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, tell me, Shippo! Please!"  
  
"Hurry up, Shippo... because in a few moments, you won't be physically able to tell him!"  
  
"Why not?" he asked stupidly.  
  
"C'mere and I'll show you." Shippo made an "eep!" sound as he took a wild guess at what Inuyasha meant and started running. Inuyasha took advantage of the distraction to jump into the well.  
  
"No!" Miroku turned and lunged for Inuyasha, trying to grab the back of his haori and missed. Then he started laughing.  
  
"Is he gone?" Shippo squeaked. Miroku was laughing too hard to answer. "What is it?"  
  
"I don't think Inuyasha will make it to Kagome's house..." Miroku had missed the back of the hanyou's haori but had acquired Inuyasha's pants.  
  
***  
  
"Shit!" Inuyasha swore. He was now standing at the bottom of the well in his haori top and 'I Love Kagome' underwear with hearts on them that Souta had given to him last Christmas. He only wore them out of respect for the kid.  
  
"Bye Souta, I'm leaving! Tell Mom when she gets back," Kagome's voice came from somewhere outside of the shrine.  
  
"Double shit! Please don't let her come in here! Please don't let her come in here! Please don't let her-" Apparently his prayers weren't answered as Kagome slid open the shrine door and shut it after her. He squeezed his eyes shut. 5,4,3,2...  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"I'm not here!" he yelled up, without thinking. "Ahh, crud."  
  
"Sure you aren't." She climbed down the ladder into the well. "Um..." Kagome tried to hide her laughter and failed. "Where are your pants?"  
  
Inuyasha decided to play dumb. "What?" He looked down. "Oh, would you look at that?!"  
  
"'I Love Kagome'?" she read of his underwear.  
  
'Of all the underwear in the world.' He cursed the kid for his fashion skills.  
  
"That shade of red is lovely on you."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha looked down at his haori.  
  
"I meant your face." It was then Inuyasha realized how much he was blushing. "Oh, don't worry, you look cute that way!" Kagome gave him an exaggerated peck on the cheek about 2 inches from his mouth. His face darkened a shade. "Wow! You invented a new shade of red! I swear, if we took you out on Valentine's Day, we'd lose you!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I get it," Inuyasha grinned.  
  
"Gasp, is that a smile? Does he maybe have a. sense of humor? Bum bum baaaaaaaa!"  
  
"Alright, shut up already."  
  
"Bummer. I was hoping to make a new non-jerk record. I was almost there."  
  
"Kagome the Sarcastic! We could get you a sideshow at the circus!"  
  
"Oh! Clever, clever! Need I remind you that I'm the one wearing pants?"  
  
"Oh my god! You are wearing pants!"  
  
"...So?" "You usually wear something that's a grand length of 3 inches."  
  
"Measured, did you?" Kagome laughed, playfully. A car door slammed. "Shit!"  
  
"My my, such language!"  
  
"Shut up! My mom's home!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Me... you... alone... and you're in your underwear."  
  
"Oh, so you're saying there's a slight possibility she'll suspect something?"  
  
"Maybe just a bit. Come on!" Kagome hurried up the well ladder, followed closely by Inuyasha. He laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing... it's just that your ass is in my face." Kagome kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"Please, one perv is enough." She peeked out the door. "Ok, she's inside. We have to make a break for my room." She hurried outside, Inuyasha still following her. They were very close to sneaking in the front door when Kagome tripped and muttered a loud obscenity.  
  
"Kagome? Is that you?" her mom called from inside.  
  
"Run!" Kagome whispered, laughing. The door opened. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and leapt onto her balcony as Kagome's mom stepped outside. She looked around, shrugged, and went back inside.  
  
The two staggered into Kagome's room, laughing so hard that Kagome was an inch from wetting her pants, which she thankfully didn't do.  
  
"Well," Inuyasha muttered. "I never thought running around in your underwear could be this fun!" Kagome laughed. 'Since when am I this comfortable with Kagome? It's... nice... to joke with her.'  
  
"Well... what now?"  
  
"Um... can I borrow some pants?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure mine won't fit. I'll go find some." She left. Inuyasha felt just a bit uncomfortable sitting alone in Kagome's room in just his underwear. After a few minutes Kagome came back. "Here." She tossed him a pair of baggy black jeans, a red t-shirt, and red baseball cap. Kagome closed her eyes as Inuyasha changed, but he had the sneaking suspicion that she peeked. He plopped onto the bed next to her.  
  
"Can I open my eyes yet?"  
  
"No, I'm naked."  
  
"Oh goody!" She opened her eyes, assuming he had been joking... which he was. (A/N: Had you going there for a minute!) "So what should we do now?"  
  
"Let's hang out in your time for a while. Miroku'll feel stupid if I stay here a while."  
  
"So he's the one who snatched your pants."  
  
"Yep. So what should we do?"  
  
"I asked you that 3 seconds ago."  
  
"What should we do here, in your time."  
  
"There are billions of things we can do, but very few of them are legal." Inuyasha didn't get it. 'Why am I suddenly so comfortable with him? I should really stop eating sugar! It's nice, though... just to hang out...'  
  
"Question: Who's clothes are these? I assume they're not Souta's."  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"I wanna make sure I'm not in Hoho's clothes."  
  
"Funny, funny. They're my dad's."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He died."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He was a scientific lab rat."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No. In a car crash."  
  
"What's a car?"  
  
"It's a hunk of metal you sit in and you go really fast. Some drunk guy hit my dad's car and he went through a road barrier and dropped 30 feet. He died from head injuries."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok. I wasn't that close to him." They stayed silent for a while. "Let's go somewhere."  
  
"Ok." They headed downstairs.  
  
"Inuyasha! I didn't know you were here!" Kagome's mom squealed.  
  
"He just got here."  
  
"I see... yet he had time to change clothes?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "I'm just kidding. Lend him some of your father's shoes if you go out."  
  
"Ok. See ya." They put on their shoes and left.  
  
Souta watched as his mom stared out the window after them. "You're already planning their wedding, aren't you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
***  
  
"Wow! This place is huge! What did you call this place again?"  
  
"It's a mall."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Stare at the ceiling."  
  
"Oh well, Hojo is over there. I'll go talk to him while you stare at the ceiling."  
  
"Hojo?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome smiled. That got his attention.  
  
"We could... wander aroung and scare the oblivious normal people!" she suggested  
  
"Um... ok." They wandered around, Inuyasha would ask what something was and Kagome would explain it. It was always funny when Inuyasha did the wrong thing with something, like putting a pair of ladies underwear on his head at Victoria's Secret, for instance.  
  
"You should have told me what that place was before we went in there!" Inuyasha mumbled as he reached a yet darker shade of red.  
  
"Oh, come on, it was funny."  
  
"For which one of us?!"  
  
"I'm assuming me." They kept walking and had an all around pretty good time. They laughed too loudly and at the stupidest things, all the while, neither of them noticing that they were holding hands.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" Hojo called from somewhere behind them. "Kagome, is that you?"  
  
"Oh, crap!" Kagome moaned. Inuyasha smiled, pulled her forward, and started running. "What are you doing?" she asked, bewildered. He just smiled and ran faster.  
  
"Kagome!" Hojo shouted, running after them.  
  
***I'm on the second floor  
  
***With the lock on the door  
  
***I'm looking at a picture of your face  
  
***And last time I looked, you were looking really good  
  
***But somehow pictures fade  
  
"Keep running!" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Why?" Kagome answered, laughing just as hard.  
  
"I don't know!" Inuyasha grasped her hand tighter.  
  
***We're on the phone  
  
***We're all alone  
  
***And that just ain't good enough  
  
***I go around the world to see your face  
  
***Cause this just ain't good enough  
  
They finally stopped running as they reached the food court. Kagome's sides hurt from laughing so hard.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to eat you."  
  
"Please don't!"  
  
"This is called a food court. You eat here."  
  
"Oh, no thanks."  
  
"Ok. then what did we accomplish today?"  
  
"We... scared oblivious normal people, I put underwear on my head, we ran from Hojo, and I got to ride a fake pony."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"They had a mini pony you put a quarter in and-"  
  
"Forget I asked. Let's go back." They headed back to the shrine, talking and holding hands the whole way. "I guess I have to go back," Inuyasha said when they reached the well house. "We had fun!"  
  
"Yeah, we did." 'Why am I suddenly so shy around him?' Kagome cleared her throat. "You better get going or Miroku will think something happened."  
  
"Right." Inuyasha was about to hop into the well when Kagome stopped him.  
  
"I'll see you in a while." She kissed him on the cheek and walked from the well house. Inuyasha stared after here for a while before he fell backward into the well.  
  
***So I'm just kicking it  
  
***I'm counting the days  
  
***I hardly can wait for us to hang out  
  
***I'm really missing it in so many ways  
  
***I anticipate us making out  
  
***Sip morning tea  
  
***But you're not next to me  
  
***Here goes another day  
  
***And driving in my car, I wonder how you are  
  
***While our favorite music plays  
  
***The flowers arrive by my surprise  
  
***But that just ain't good enough  
  
***And I got the note, it gave me hope  
  
***But that just ain't good enough  
  
***So I'm just kicking it  
  
***I'm counting the days  
  
***I hardly can wait for us to hang out  
  
***I'm really missing it in so many ways  
  
***I anticipate us making out  
  
***Soon you'll here with me  
  
***Soon you'll be right here with me  
  
***I'm with my friends till the night ends  
  
***But that just ain't good enough  
  
***And honestly, you can't trust me  
  
***But that just ain't good enough  
  
***So I'm just kicking it  
  
***I'm counting the days  
  
***I hardly can wait for us to hang out  
  
***I'm really missing it in so many ways  
  
***I anticipate us making out  
  
Another chapter... gone! Many more where that came from! *munches on a bagel* mmm... raspberry...  
  
REVIEWS!! My review goal for this chapter is: 10. This wasn't one of the best parts, but the next chapter and the one after that are so fluffy you'll get fluff caught in you teeth! Keep sending reviews!! They really help me! And thanks to:  
  
Houndingwolf: THANK YOU! YOU"RE SO NICE! CAPS LOCK ITS FUN! TEE HEE HEE! I UPDATE ONCE A DAY USUALLY SO STAY TUNED! If I miss a day updating, please don't kill me! Wait... you can't kill me or you'll never know what happens in the end! I have SOME security on my life.  
  
Lily Among the Thorns-89: I'll attack Band-aid company with flying sheep just for you, man! I update lots so stay tuned! Yay! You're one of the few who review more than once! C'mon, go for a review record!  
  
Uncle Sesshy: Yay! I check out story straight away! Interesting, huh? Descriptive.  
  
Demon Exterminator Barbie: Sango-chan! LOVE YOU LOTS! AAAH! CREEPY STALKER PEOPLE! Gotta hide, gotta hide, gotta hide! Your have reviewed the most times...3! Go you! Um. yay?  
  
~Gwen~ 


	5. Your Love

For the whatever-th time: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the raspberry- butter bagel. yummy. I also don't own the featured song "Running". Go No Doubt! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Your Love  
  
Kagome stumbled to the well, her backpack bulging and on the verge of making her fall backward. 'I never know how long Inuyasha will keep me there,' she sulked and hopped into the well.  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were about to sit down for lunch when Inuyasha caught Kagome's scent and ran off without a word.  
  
Sango and Miroku exchanged looks. "Kagome," they said in unison. Shippo didn't notice that anyone had left.  
  
Inuyasha reached the well and saw Kagome's backpack fly out. It landed a few feet from the well, narrowly missing Inuyasha. Kagome climbed out next. She smiled when she saw him. He had forgotten what her smile could do to him.  
  
"Hi," she panted. Inuyasha picked up her backpack for her, smiling. "Oh, thanks."  
  
"We were about to eat lunch." Inuyasha gave her a sly look. "You didn't happen to bring ramen, did you?" he asked hopefully.  
  
She laughed. "I think your stomach is bigger than your head. Yes, I have ramen." Inuyasha did a little heel-click dance, threw Kagome onto his back, and hurried back to their camp to make the ramen.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo squealed. He leapt into her arms. "What took you so long to get back? You were gone for..." Shippo counted on his fingers. "2 days!"  
  
"Gremlins attacked our refrigerator and I was the only one fit to fight."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"2 days isn't long."  
  
"It is when we're out of ramen!" "I left a couple packages..."  
  
"I know, but somebody got a little hungry." Shippo stared pointedly at Inuyasha, who looked down in mock shame while pulling Shippo's tail. The fox demon yelped and hopped onto Kagome's shoulder. She frowned and pinched Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha was too busy cowering under her glare to retaliate. She went to make the ramen, still smiling from the odd *kwiiiiiii* sound Inuyasha's ear made.  
  
***  
  
The noodles were made in a few minutes. Inuyasha slurped his noodles in a matter of seconds. He leaned over to Kagome and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I need to talk to you when you're done eating." He walked off into the forest. Curious, Kagome shoveled her food into her mouth , swallowed, and followed Inuyasha into the trees. Miroku and Sango once again exchanged suspicious looks. Shippo, busy scarfing his noodles, didn't notice a thing.  
  
Inuyasha stopped in a small clearing and sat with his back to a tree. Kagome sat across from him with her feet tucked under her. She recognized this place. It was where they had first met. The tree Inuyasha leaned against was the same tree he'd been pinned to long ago.  
  
Kagome sat patiently as Inuyasha sorted out what he was going to say. She couldn't think of anything that could be this important, so she expected the worst... Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. Kagome's eyes snapped back to his face. "I tried to think of a way to say this so it doesn't sound weird, But I can't."  
  
"Whatever it is, I'll understand." 'He's going to choose Kikyo.' She felt tears well up in her eyes, but forced them back.  
  
Inuyasha got an idea. "Maybe I don't have to tell you..." he murmured.  
  
'He doesn't even have the decency to tell me he doesn't love me!' she thought wildly. 'I think I'm going to cry...'  
  
He made up his mind. He looked up, leaned forward, and kissed Kagome firmly on the mouth. As quickly as his confidence had come to him, it left. His eyes popped open. 'I'm kissing the most beautiful girl I've ever seen... shit!' He pulled away and leaned back against the tree, looking down to hide his very red face under a layer silver.  
  
Kagome blinked a few times. 'Did... did he just...?' She smiled and leaned forward, putting her face near his. She had to tilt her head to an awkward angle; Inuyasha was still looking down. His silvery curtain of hair fell across her face as she kissed him, then she leaned back to see the results. Nothing. He didn't move. Frowning, Kagome kissed him again, a bit harder this time. A faint trace of a grin played his lips, but still not much of a reaction. Going in for the kill, Kagome leaned in again. Inuyasha grinned widely and grabbed her around the waist. She made an "eep!" sound as she practically fell into his lap. He pressed his mouth to hers again and she melted, leaning into him. Inuyasha, surprised, was now pinned to the tree as he was 50 years ago, but this time the arrow was a passionately kissing Kagome.  
  
'I love my life!'  
  
***Run, running all the time  
  
***Running to the future  
  
***With you right by my side  
  
Inuyasha hugged Kagome, if possible, closer to him. One of her hands was entwined in his hair while the other was behind his neck, holding his lips to hers.  
  
***Me, I'm the one you chose  
  
***Out of all the people  
  
***You wanted me the most  
  
All the problems in the world disappeared with her kisses. Inuyasha relaxed, holding Kagome yet closer, letting her come to him.  
  
***And I'm so sorry that I've fallen  
  
***Help me up, let's keep on running  
  
***Don't let me fall out of love  
  
Kagome wasn't thinking about anything but Inuyasha. She loved him, wanted to stay embracing with sweet kisses forever. She wrapped both her hands behind his neck, kissing him breathlessly.  
  
***Running, running, as fast as we can  
  
***Do you think we'll make it?  
  
***We're running, keep holding my hand  
  
***So we don't get separated  
  
Inuyasha had never been so exhilarated before. He felt like he was flying and running at the same time with energy to burn. Pulling her farther onto his lap, he held her tighter, kissing her.  
  
***Be, be the one I need  
  
***Be the one I trust most  
  
***Don't stop inspiring me  
  
The sun lowered, casting shadows around the oblivious coupke. As the shadows grew darker, they kept on kissing, holding each other.  
  
And neither of them thought about Kikyo once.  
  
***Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
  
***We work so hard to keep it going  
  
***Don't make me want to give up  
  
***Running, running as fast as we can  
  
***Do you think we'll make it?  
  
*** We're running, keep holding my hand  
  
***So we don't get separated  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another chapter... gone! *tear* Inuyasha and Kagome, sitting in a tree, k- i-s-s-i-n-g. BAGEL! Next chapter will be out soon, so... yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaah.  
  
REVIEWS ARE MY FRIEND! SO IS CAPS LOCK! THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEW AND I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!  
  
Lily Among the Thorns-89: Band-aids all shall die, and just for you! Yes... I had to mention the 'I Love Kagome' boxers! YAY! You love da story?? Keep reading and reviewing! You keep reviewing so I LOVE YOU! Bagel? And you've GOTTA love the word YAYERS!  
  
Demon Exterminator Barbie: WALMART!!!! Mwa hahaha! I am NOT a baka! Well... maybe just a little baka... I had no idea you were a pink sloth! Bagels all around!  
  
Fruitloopsandorangejuice: Fluffy-sama! I was wondering when you'd review. And yes... I DO get a boo-yah. (I hope you like the fluff ^_^)  
  
Kagura37: I get it, I get it! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!! Mwahahaha! *It slipped my mind...*  
  
Houndingwolf: Yay! CAPS LOCK!!! I might update faster because I have ONE story, that I write ALL the TIME! Ask either fruitloopsandorangejuice, Demon Exterminator Barbie, or Kagura37 if they have EVER gone a day without seeing me with my yellow notepad, scribbling away! I have more fics I'm gonna put up sooner or later, so stay tuned! LONG LIVE CAPS LOCK!!!  
  
Kagomehater25: CHILL! I update once every one or two days. HYPERNESS=GOOD!!!! By the way, do you like the story? Or are you just hyper up the wazoo? 


	6. Under My Bed?

I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did. But I can't get everything I want all the time. But I CAN get what I want MOST of the time! In my fics, Inuyasha is at MY command! Mwahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Under My Bed?  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the others holding hands. Occasionally, he would kiss her and she would grin to herself. The darkness isolated them from the rest of the world.  
  
Sango and Miroku had built a fire while waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha to return. When they did appear, Miroku was tempted to ask for details of their frolic in the forest, but Sango elbowed him in the side.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sat on either side of the fire, smiling at each other through the flames. Sango had had enough of the silence when Kagome announced she was going to take a bath. Sango decided to go with her to hear all about what happened in the trees.  
  
Kagome noticed Inuyasha's ear twitch when she spoke. She smiled at how cute it was.  
  
Inuyasha noticed Kagome smile at him before she turned away with Sango. Her smile was 10 times sweeter than it had been the day before.  
  
After the girls left, Miroku rounded on Inuyasha, careful not to wake Shippo. "What did you guys do?!" Inuyasha rested his head on his hand and gazed dreamily into oblivion. "So you definitely don't like Kikyo anymore?"  
  
"Who?" Inuyasha sighed. Miroku had to laugh at his love struck state.  
  
"You know, I think Naraku took over Ireland and is going to use Kikyo as his pet schnauzer," Miroku said, trying to wake Inuyasha.  
  
"That's nice... what's a schnauzer?"  
  
"A pineapple doing a Mexican hat dance."  
  
"Oh... when do you think Kagome will come back?" Miroku laughed.  
  
***  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
"What?" Kagome woke from her dreamy state. "What makes you think something happened?"  
  
"Because you just got into the hot spring with your socks on," Sango said, holding back her laughter as the miko took off her soaked socks while letting out a few curses.  
  
"Ok... something happened.  
  
Sango squealed. "Spill." Kagome smiled.  
  
"He kissed me!"  
  
Sango sighed. "Why do you get the sweet one/jerk and I get the pervert?"  
  
"Animal magnetism."  
  
"Right."  
  
"When I'm done here, I have to go back to my time for a while."  
  
"But you just got here!"  
  
"I know, but I have more homework to do."  
  
"Do it here."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if I stay here, I'm afraid I won't get much homework done." Kagome grinned mischievously.  
  
Sango laughed. "Well, if you're going, could you hand me my boomerang?" Kagome got out of the water, dressed, and gave Sango her weapon. "Thanks. I don't want to be in here alone unarmed."  
  
"No demon would dare attack you..."  
  
"I'm not worried about demons," she muttered. *monks! cough cough*  
***  
  
Kagome made her way back to the others. Shippo was still sleeping while Miroku and Inuyasha sat by the fire. Miroku looked up when he heard Kagome approach.  
  
"Oh, Lady Sango didn't come with you? I think I'll go... keep her company." He hurried to the hot spring. Kagome shook her head, anticipating the beating he'd get.  
  
Inuyasha got up when Kagome picked up her backpack. "You're leaving? Already?"  
  
She smiled. "I have more homework to do. I'll be back soon."  
  
Inuyasha's ears drooped. "Why can't you do it here?"  
  
"I just can't."  
  
"Can I come to your time?"  
  
"No... with you there, I wouldn't get any work done," she laughed, poking him playfully in the stomach.  
  
"I wouldn't bother you," he continued, not getting her joke.  
  
"I didn't say you'd bother me." He got it that time and smiled.  
  
"I'll hide under you bed. I don't eat much. You can take me out on special occasions." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Nah, Sota will find you."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "I'll see you later, then." He kissed her. "At least let me give you a ride to the well."  
  
"Ok." She smiled. He tossed her onto his back and raced to the well. 'Why is he going so fast?!'  
  
Inuyasha grinned when Kagome tightened her arms around him for fear of falling off. Just the reaction he wanted.  
  
They reached the well in a matter of minutes considering Inuyasha's new found speed. Kagome dizzily hopped off his back. She gave him an extra hug and dropped her backpack into the well. She was about to jump in, too, when she ran back to Inuyasha, gave him a big kiss that almost knocked him over, and jumped into the well. Inuyasha stood dumbstruck for a while before returning to the campfire with a silly grin.  
  
And he was sure he heard a faint "Hentai! *SMACK*" in the distance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY!!! This chapter was kinda pointless, but NO MATTER! It gets better, mark my words. *munches on a raspberry-butter bagel* Mmmmm... toasty.  
  
REVIEWS! *sings* They are my friends, la LA! They are my friends! *rips on a shoe* Keep sending them! I LOVE YOU ALL IF YOU DO!!! And to the select few who want me to keep writing because I have no life, here's to you:  
  
Houndingwolf: HAIL, CAPS LOCK! HAIL, CAPS LOCK! Is there such a thing as a sane reader? I draw in my algebra class all the time and my teacher has to tell me to stop. I get my revenge by writing! Then tells me to stop writing! Then I get revenge by talking INCESSANTLY! Then she tells me to shut up. By then I'm tired, so I sleep. It's miracle I'm passing that class...  
  
Demon Exterminator Barbie: YAY!! Fluffy-sama's party! Fun fun! Shut up, Cinderblock! LONG LIVE KOHAKU!!!! Ai shiteru, Sango-chan!  
  
Kagura37: HAPPY HAPPY! And... it's scary when you giggle!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: HOJO MAKES A GALLANT RETURN! STAY TUNED... OR ELSE! I DUNNO WHAT I'LL DO, BUT OR ELSE! LONG LIVE CAPS LOCK!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! I REALLY DO!!! 


	7. Sorry Hojo

I'M SORRY!!! I haven't been able to type for about 2 weeks due to. um. certain "circumstances". BUT I STILL LOVE YOU!! Oh, yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did because I love him too, but snaps. *munches on a peppermint bagel, realizes that it tastes icky, and gets a blueberry bagel* I don't own "Is She Really Going Out With Him" by Sugar Ray. Thank you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Sorry Hojo  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome turned to see Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi running toward her across the school grounds.  
  
"Oh, hey! I haven't seen you guys in a while!" Kagome waved, genuinely happy.  
  
"That's because you haven't been at school! What's new with that stalking- psycho boyfriend of yours?"  
  
"You mean Inuyasha?" (A/N: Yes, Kagome's friends know about Inuyasha. In one episode, Kagome tells them about him. Just a few personality tidbits, the fact he tried to kill Kouga for hitting on her, ... nothing about adorable ears!)  
  
Ayumi elbowed Yuka. "He's not a psycho. He sounds kind of nice to me. It sounds like her really likes you, Kagome." Ayumi winked at her. Kagome smiled at her support. (A/N: Ayumi is my favorite of Kagome's friends. They all shall die one day... except Ayumi.)  
  
"Whatever. He almost killed some guy for hitting on her, remember? And what kind of name in Inuyasha-"  
  
Kagome interrupted. "I like his name. And what makes you think something's going on?"  
  
"1. Because you've been so dazed and dreamy. 2. Your skirt's on backwards," Eri giggled. Kagome cursed under her breath as she fixed her skirt.  
  
Eri continued. "When's the last time you saw Hojo?"  
  
"I don't know, why?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know... maybe it's because he's been looking for you and he wants to ask you out again!"  
  
Kagome groaned. "Won't he give it a rest?"  
  
"What? He really likes you!"  
  
"Big furry deal!" she mumbled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" Kagome turned to see Hojo running toward her. Her friends giggled and mosied away, spying on Hojo and Kagome from behind a tree. Hojo stopped in front of Kagome, panting. "Hi! I was wondering if you wanted to go out this Saturday."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Oh, well maybe when you're feeling better. See ya!" He started to leave. Kagome stopped him.  
  
"I'm feeling fine. I mean that I don't want to go out with you. But maybe you should check if Ayumi wants to do anything."  
  
Hojo shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah... Ayumi is aright, but I really like you!"  
  
"I don't know, I think you'd like her."  
  
Hojo looked a bit angry at this. Kagome had never seen him angry before. "I don't like Ayumi as much as I like you!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but the feeling isn't mutual. I have other plans on Saturday."  
  
"What plans?"  
  
"I have to jump in a well."  
  
Hojo frowned and his eyes drooped. (Like the basset hound on the Hush Puppies shoe box, y'know?) "Is there someone else?"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment. "Yeah, there is."  
  
Hojo's jaw dropped. He hadn't expected her to be so blunt about it. "Is it that silver haired guy?"  
  
"Flashing neon lights... that means yes," she answered a dumbstruck Hojo. She grinned. "Let me know if it works out with Ayumi, see ya!" Kagome hurried away.  
  
Ayumi almost fell out from behind the tree. Eri and Yuka caught her before she came into view.  
  
Hojo stared after Kagome.  
  
***Is she really going out with him?  
  
*** Is she really gonna take him home tonight?  
  
***Is she really going out with him?  
  
***Cuz if my eyes don't deceive me, there's something going on around here  
  
And Hojo didn't shut his jaw until 2 bells later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! Another chapata! GOMEN that it took so long to update!!! I still love you guys!!!!!!! Review! You must review!! Thanks to you guys who care about me and the bagels!  
  
Ryguy5387: Yay! You like it! You like it! ... Wanna a bagel?  
  
EvilVidel: Cute is good... what does OOC mean? I haven't a clue... FREE BAGELS!  
  
Houndingwolf: WOW! I SPEAK ELVISH, TOO!!!! WELL, SOME... CAPS LOCK SHALL RULE ALL, THAT IT SHALL! Can my uploading star be named Tim?  
  
Lily Among the Thorns-89: *hands her a tissue and a blueberry bagel* My internet is evil, too! But we will have our revenge! On the internet and on Band-Aid incorporated, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Morgan: Yay! Another 'totally love it' person! You guys are great! Bagels are yummy... have an orange one. *hands her an orange bagel* Yes... it's supposed to be orange. What's your story called? I wanna read it!  
  
Fruitloopsandorangejuice: Yay! The return of Fluffy-sama! Hail vowels! Hail vowels!  
  
Rin Is Rin: It's Rin-chan! I was wonderin when you'd would mysteriously appear! Are you really tempting me with a bagel? You might not wanna... I have sharp teeth! *chomp*  
  
Blue Glowing Thing: I am hyper, that I am! Lalalalalalala! It's nice to know that we HYPER peoples MULTIPLY everyday! We will rule ALL!!! I mean... hi!  
  
Demon Exterminator Barbie: Sango-chan! I changed it, don't worry. Shut up, Cinderblock! BAKA!!!! jkjk! Ai shiteru!  
  
Yaya! Keep sending reviews! I love yall!!!  
  
~Gwen~ 


	8. True Love

*sigh* I haven't been allowed to type for ages and ages and ages and *zzzzzzzz. munches on a cream puff bagel* The chapitta! I own no Inuyashas or the songs "Head Over Feet" and "I Feel the Earth Move". Arigatou! Yay! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: True Love  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well in the feudal era. The others were there to meet her.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Sango greeted her cheerfully.  
  
"Hey... what's going on?" Kagome asked. Sango took her by the arm and led her away from the guys.  
  
"It's the first day of Tanabata today!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Really? I forgot..."  
  
"The only reason I remembered was yesterday when Miroku reminded me." Sango blushed to a deep crimson. "Miroku... wanted to spend the day with me." She blushed more.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Sango... do you-"  
  
Sango grinned sheepishly. "I'm not sure. I mean, I think I do, but when I'm around him, it's like... but is that-"  
  
"Forget it. You guys have fun."  
  
"Thanks." Sango nudged Kagome with her elbow. "Don't get too bored with Inuyasha!"  
  
"Oh, I won't," she laughed. Sango hurried back to the guys. She and Miroku walked away down the path. They looked so cute together that Kagome had to suppress a collective 'aww!'  
  
Kagome felt a hand slip into hers. She turned to Inuyasha and their eyes met.  
  
"What should we do?" he asked.  
  
"Anything." She kissed him.  
  
***  
  
They walked through the forest where they first kissed, holding hands. Neither of them spoke. They reached a clearing where the sun filtered through the leaves in patches. Inuyasha turned Kagome to face him and kissed her gently on the mouth. One of his hands cupped the side of her face while the other rest on her hip. Kagome's arms slid up behind his neck.  
  
The leaves shifted above them, letting more sunlight shine through and putting the two in a spotlight. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. The sunlight lit up his silver hair, making it glow around his face. She realized how she felt around him. She loved him.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. The sun and leaves and just everything were reflected in her eyes. But in the center of her sparkling eyes, his reflection was there. He realized how much he liked seeing himself within her. He wanted to be with her always. She kissed him and he held her tighter as they both thought 'This is love!'  
  
***  
  
Sango sat on a rock next to Miroku, looking out over a lake. A cherry tree stood behind them. Cherry blossoms cascaded around them and into the water.  
  
Miroku looked over at the girl next to him. A number of cherry blossoms had landed in her dark hair, giving her a gentle look. 'She's beautiful.'  
  
"What?" Sango asked in a monotone, glancing at the monk out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"What do you mean 'what'?"  
  
"You were staring at me."  
  
"I was not. I was... thinking." 'I was thinking about how beautiful she was. Of all the girls I... hit on... I actually mean it with Sango. I'm serious with her.'  
  
Sango continued to watch Miroku discreetly. For some reason he seemed... different, more thoughtful. She frowned. 'My heart is beating so fast... and I feel like I'm floating. I've never really loved someone before. Is this what it's like?'  
  
***I had no choice but to hear you  
  
***You stated your case time and again  
  
***I thought about it  
  
A cherry blossom floated down, landing on Sango's hand. It seemed like a welcome invitation to Miroku. He took her hand in his and gazed, smiling, at the cool water before him.  
  
***You treat me like I'm a princess  
  
***I'm not used to liking that  
  
***You ask how my day was  
  
She looked down at her hand in Miroku's, then at his face. He had this odd smile as he tossed a cherry blossom into the air. A breeze caught it and blew it away from the water. Sango caught it and blushed. They met each other's gaze and kept it, with a flurry of blossoms around them.  
  
***You've already won me over in spite of me  
  
***And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
  
***Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
  
***I couldn't help it, it's all your fault  
  
They kept their gaze a little longer. Suddenly, Sango kissed Miroku before he could look away. He sat motionless with his eyes wide open, looking at the beautiful close-eyed girl inches from him. He closed his eyes and kissed her back.  
  
***Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
  
***You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
  
***That's not lip service  
  
Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up, taking Sango with him. He picked her up and swung her around, all the while never breaking their kiss. She laughing against his mouth and hugged him.  
  
***You've already won me over in spite of me  
  
***Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
  
***Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
  
***I couldn't help it, it's all your fault  
  
***  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sat cuddling under the God tree. Inuyasha thought about all that had changed in the past few weeks. 3 weeks ago, he had been going crazy. He had loved Kagome and was confused over what she felt about Kouga and just everything. Now, with Kagome sitting on his lap and snuggling against his chest, he felt... happy. For the first time in his life, he was completely happy... there was nothing wrong with anything. To him, there was no world, only him and Kagome. He hugged her tighter, smiling.  
  
Kagome lay blissfully against Inuyasha's chest. She felt safe, sitting in his lap. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, listening to his heartbeat.  
  
He paused. "You."  
  
She smiled and placed a hand against his heart. "I can hear your heart."  
  
"That's always a good sign... ow!" he exclaimed when Kagome playfully pinched his arm. "I might need that one day!" She laughed and hugged him.  
  
A breezed whisked around them, making Inuyasha's silvery hair flutter in front of Kagome's face. She smiled.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha said seriously.  
  
"Hmm?" she mumbled, snuggling against him.  
  
"I love you, you know that, right?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
He smiled. "I wanted to make sure you knew."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"No, I was kidding. Yes, I love you."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"That was a question."  
  
"Why do you love me?"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment. "I don't know... I guess I was caught up in the moment... see ya!" She got up to leave. Inuyasha grabbed her by the back of her skirt and pulled her back onto his lap. "Because you're the sexiest guy I've ever met!"  
  
Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Works for me," he said happily.  
  
"Why do you love me?" Kagome asked after a moment.  
  
"Because." Inuyasha kissed her. Kagome smiled.  
  
"That works for me."  
***  
  
Sango and Miroku stood kissing under the cherry tree. The monk's hand was entwined in the exterminator's hair, as her hand was stroking his. It was this moment Miroku's lecherous side took over and he groped Sango. Her eyes popped open and she pushed him into the lake.  
  
"It was an accident!" Miroku said quickly, standing up to his waist in water.  
  
"Sure." Sango rolled her eyes. "You know, you look cute wet..."  
  
" I know who would look cuter!" Miroku made a grab for her ankle, but Sango jumped back laughing.  
  
"Don't not mess with a demon huntress!" she teased and leaned over the water to kiss him. (A/N: Rip off of Miss Congeniality, but SHUT UP!)  
  
***You are the bearer of unconditional things  
  
***You held your breath and the door for me  
  
***Thanks for your patience  
  
*** You're the best listener that I've ever met  
  
***You're my best friend  
  
***Best friend with benefits  
  
***What took me so long  
  
***I've never felt this healthy before  
  
***I've never wanted something rational  
  
***I am aware now  
  
***I am aware now  
  
***You've already won me over in spite of me  
  
***And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
  
***Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
  
***I couldn't help it  
  
***It's all your fault  
  
***  
  
Kagome sat leaning against Inuyasha, his haori top partly off. It was all she could do not to drool over his bare chest. Inuyasha had fallen asleep a few minutes before, only after he made sure Kagome loved him and her reassurance that she'd be there when he woke up.  
  
'He's so afraid of losing me... every time he loved someone, they go away. His mother... and Kikyou...' She snuggled against him and he instinctively put his arms around her as he slept. 'I'll never leave you, Inuyasha... I promise.'  
  
***I feel the earth move under my feet  
  
***I feel the sky tumblin' down  
  
***I feel my heart start to tremblin'  
  
***Whenever you're around  
  
***Oh baby (oh baby), when I see your face  
  
***Mellow as the month of May  
  
***Oh darlin', I can't stand it  
  
***When you look at me that way  
  
***I feel the earth move under my feet  
  
***I feel the sky tumblin' down (tumblin' down)  
  
***I feel my heart start to tremblin'  
  
***Whenever you're around  
  
***Oh darlin' (oh darlin'), when I'm near you  
  
***And you tenderly call my name  
  
***I know that my emotions  
  
***Are something I just can't tame  
  
***I've just got to have you, baby  
  
***Uh uh uh, uh uh uh, yeah yeah yeah  
  
***Uh uh uh, uh uh uh, uh uh uh, yeah yeah  
  
***I feel the earth move under my feet  
  
***I feel the sky tumblin' down (tumblin' down)  
  
***I feel my heart start to tremblin'  
  
***Whenever you're around  
  
***Oh! Yeah!  
  
***Oh baby (oh baby), when I see your face  
  
***Mellow as the month of May  
  
***Woah darlin', I can't stand it  
  
***When you look at me that way  
  
***I've just got to have you, baby  
  
***Uh uh uh, uh uh uh, yeah yeah yeah  
  
***Uh uh uh, uh uh uh, uh uh uh, yeah yeah  
  
***I feel the earth move under my feet  
  
***I feel the sky tumblin' down, tumblin' down  
  
***I feel the earth move under my feet  
  
***I feel the sky tumblin' down, tumblin' down  
  
***I just-a lose control  
  
***Down to my very soul  
  
***Yeah, I get a hot and cold  
  
***All over, all over, all over, all over  
  
***I feel the earth move under my feet  
  
***I feel the sky tumblin' down, uh tumblin' down  
  
***I feel the earth move under my feet  
  
***I feel the sky tumblin' down, uh tumblin' down  
  
***Uh tumblin' down, down, down, down, down, down  
  
***Earth move, bud-a bud-a bum bum, bud-a bum bum  
  
***Earth move, earth move, earth move, earth move  
  
***I, yeah!  
  
***I feel it rock  
  
***I feel it roll  
  
***I feel it shake  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another chapter has been typededed! Yay! *does the cabbage patch dance while munching on a bagel* Mmmm... jelly... Story... too... fluffy! Must ruin Kagome's life!! Mwhahahahaha! I will, oh I will!  
  
Reviews!!!! Lalalalalalala- send them!I got 13 since last chapter! You guys ROCK!! Come to me, oh reviews! Thanks to all my homies who are off the heezy:  
  
Lily Among the Thorns-89: Yay! They shall all pay, those Band-Aid Nazis!! Silly is good! Silly is veeerrrry good! Inuyasha should munch on a bagel! *munch munch chomp*  
  
Crystal Senshi: Bagels are yummy, that they are! *blink* Would you like one?  
  
Hounding Wolf: Only the almighty bagel knows the answers to those questions! An uploading star is an uploading star! Duh! ^_^ Don't you know that questions are fun? Did you know that I think you are nifty fer saying my story is nifty? Isn't Tim a cool name? Are you annoyed out of your mind yet? Why wont the questions stop???!  
  
Merlyn1382: Yay! Hey, I got another chapter up!  
  
Blue Glowing Thing: We shall rule, that we shall. Jazz bands are nifty. What instrument do you play? I play flute, not jazzy, but it works.  
  
Ryguy5387: No... bagel?? Oh well, have a chappie!  
  
Demon Exterminator Barbie: Oh no!!! Not the frog-chicken-hamster-bat!!! We have to hunt that thing down! It is a menace to all girls who shower at school!!  
  
Shadowcat241: Your doggie eats bagels? I like your doggie. Bagels all around!!!!!  
  
Dimensionlu: Technically Inuyasha is sick, but he's still a FAKER!! Mwhahahahahahaha!  
  
Inulover1980: You lika my story? Yay! *cheers!* ^_^  
  
Yurikkuna: BAGELS!!!!! *munch... and hands Inuyasha another dog ear* Who be Leo? Have a dime! *starts playing catch with a dime* Wawawawawa!  
  
Rin is Rin: *grumble* Stupid tests... but there are over now! *victory dances until she afalls off the bed* Owww... Do I actually get the bagel?  
  
Bloodraven: And stuff. Very technical term. Yay!  
  
I love all you guys!!! ~Gwen~ 


	9. A Little Surprise

I'M SORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! WAAAAAA! I got grounded from the computer! *hugs her computer* Did you miss me? ^_^ Chappie time!!!! *munches on a peanut butter bagel* Oh, yeah... I don't own "Running" by No Doubt... I love that song! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: A Little Surprise  
  
Kagome, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi sat in a little ice cream shop after school. Kagome's mind had been wandering uncontrollably for weeks, mainly to thoughts of Inuyasha. He hadn't visited her in her time in 3 weeks! She had been testing constantly for the past month and Inuyasha had started trusting her to come back to the feudal era, so he hadn't come for her in all that time. She missed his visits.  
  
"Kagome! Snap of it!" Eri waved her hand in front of Kagome's face. She snapped out of it.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome blinked.  
  
"You keep zoning out! What's wrong?"  
  
Yuka grinned mischievously. "Is it... boy troubles?"  
  
"No, not really..." 'It's the opposite.'  
  
Eri grinned. "How far have you gotten with that Inu-whatever guy?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "W-What makes you think-"  
  
Ayumi gasped. "You guys didn't... do it, did you?" she squeaked. Kagome blushed while Eri and Yuka squealed and Ayumi stared, dumbfounded.  
  
"Way to go, Kag!" Eri laughed. "I knew you had a bad girl in you!"  
  
"And we always thought you were the good one!" Yuka added. They all looked at Ayumi, who bit her lip.  
  
"Kagome........." she started nervously. "Did you guys use...protection?"  
  
Kagome's smile faded. "N-No... why?"  
  
Ayumi started playing with her ice cream. "What if... what if you're... pregnant?"  
  
Kagome swallowed thickly. 'Pregnant? I can't be!' a voice laughed in her head. 'But there's a chance...' yet another voice added.  
  
Yuka forced a laugh. "Kagome's not pregnant! She can't be... can you?" They looked to Kagome.  
  
Her eyes brimmed with tears. "I don't know! I don't think so! I've been feeling sick every morning for about a week, so I can't be healthy enough to be pregnant!" She looked at her friend's disbelieving faces.  
  
"Kagome, have you ever heard of 'morning sickness'? It's something pregnant people get..." Ayumi whispered gently. Kagome looked around, realizing what she meant, and the four girls raced to the nearest drug store.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome stopped her friends at the door. "I don't want to go in there and ask them to sell me a pregnancy test!"  
  
Yuka sighed. "Fine. Whoever is the oldest can go. Who's the oldest?"  
  
"Kagome," the other two answered.  
  
"Ok... who looks the oldest?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll get it." The girls followed Kagome inside. They got the cheapest pregnancy test there and went to the counter. A tall boy around 17 years old with acne scars sat reading some computer magazine at the register.  
  
"Is that all?" he mumbled as he slid it across the scanner.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome muttered. The guy looked up at her and then at the pregnancy test.  
  
"You're kind of young to be pregnant," the boy said.  
  
Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes. Yuka pushed her aside and glared at the boy.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, asshole, but I'm the one who wanted the test!" she snapped.  
  
The boy snorted. "Yeah, right! Then why is she crying?"  
  
Yuka grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him over the counter so their faces were inches apart. "Are you calling me a liar?" she sneered. "Give me the test, dipshit!" He gulped and handed it over. Each girl stuck out their tongues as they walked by him when they left. He was so freaked that he forgot to charge them, but he did manage to ask Yuka for her number. She managed to stomp on his foot.  
  
***  
  
The four girls stood in the bathroom in McDonalds.  
  
You go... do your thing and tell us whether or not you're..."Eri trailed off. Kagome nodded and went in one of the stalls. 2 minutes later, a scream echoed through McDonalds.  
  
Kagome came out, tears pouring down her face. "I'm... I'm... pregnant!" she muttered. "I-I'm pregnant!!"  
  
Ayumi hugged her and Kagome broke down, sobbing uncontrollably into her shoulder. Yuka locked the bathroom door so they wouldn't be disturbed and Eri got some toilet paper to wipe Kagome's eyes. Ayumi stroked Kagome's hair, gently whispering words of comfort.  
  
"She'll be beautiful. She'll look just like you, and she'll be the most adorable thing," Ayumi cooed.  
  
"How do you know it's a girl?" Yuka asked.  
  
"Cuz I want a girl," Kagome sniffed indignantly. "And if it's a boy, I get it a sex change." She giggled softly. "At least I love him. I love Inuyasha, and I know he'll stay by me."  
  
"Of course he will." Ayumi smiled. "Everything will be fine."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Everything isn't fine, but it will be. We'll complete the jewel, kill Naraku, and I'll live with Inuyasha and our kid. It'll be fine." She laughed. "I wasn't serious about the sex change." They left the bathroom, Kagome still sniffling.  
  
"Who's Naraku?" Eri asked.  
  
***  
  
Kagome sat alone watching T.V. No one had been home when she got there, which she was thankful for. She didn't really want to face anyone. She was worried about telling Inuyasha. She hoped he would react how she said he would. She really didn't know. 'God, what would I do if he didn't stay with me? I don't think I could... aargh! I'm too depressing! I've got to find something to do!' She pulled out a random something and poured herself a glass.  
  
Kagome took one sip and quickly spat it out. 'What the hell did I drink?!' She threw open the fridge and looked to see what she drank. Wine... since when did wine taste this awful? Thinking, she slowly took the bottle from the fridge and poured herself another glass. 'It's hard to be serious when you're drunk!'  
  
Many drinks later, Kagome sat giggling on the couch, playing her brothers Playstation. She couldn't understand why she kept losing. "This isn't how you play hug tag," she murmured, giggling. Every time she tried to the creepy looking ninja a hug, he beat her to a bloody pulp. What was the point of this game?  
  
Sighing, she turned off the video game and went to take a shower. She got undressed and stepped into the boiling water, still wearing her underwear. The water turned her skin an angry red and she yelped as she adjusted to the temperature. She stood thinking as the water poured down her hair and back. She felt relaxed, still not realizing she had left her underwear on. She put her face beneath the steady flow of water and felt herself sober a bit.  
  
She didn't know how long she stood thinking. Whenever the water got cold, she'd turn the dial even hotter to keep the hot water coming. The water and steam and steam seemed to do something to her senses. She could feel the large amount of alcohol in her system begin to leave. She stepped out of the shower, clear headed and calm, yet a bit woozy. She finally noticed her underwear and removed them. She dried off, dressed in a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top and went downstairs.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha waited outside the Higurashi house. He hadn't seen Kagome in 3 weeks. 'I know I promised to leave her alone, but I can't help it. I miss her. I just want to sit in her room while she's not home, just to smell her scent.' He peered around the dark living room and hopped in through a window. A figure sat on the couch, hugging a pillow in the dark.  
  
***Run, running all the time  
  
***Running to the future  
  
***With you right by my side  
  
Inuyasha smiled, knowing who the figure was. "Still afraid of the dark, little girl?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I like the dark," she answered simply, sadness in her words. Inuyasha's smile faded.  
  
***Me, I'm the one you chose  
  
***Out of all the people  
  
***You wanted me the most  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, referring to her sadness. She sniffed and shook her head.  
  
"It's not your fault or my fault."  
  
"What's not our fault?"  
  
***And I'm so sorry that I've fallen  
  
***Help me up, let's keep on running  
  
***Don't let me fall out of love  
  
Kagome shook her head again. "Nothing." A fresh stream of tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
***Running, running, as fast as we can  
  
***Do you think we'll make it?  
  
***We're running, keep holding my hand  
  
***So we don't get separated  
  
Inuyasha walked over and sat next to her, putting his arm around her. She accepted the gesture and leaned against him so she could put both his arms around her, which he did.  
  
***Be, be the one I need  
  
***Be the one I trust most  
  
***Don't stop inspiring me  
  
Kagome traced little circles on the front of his haori with her finger. Her tears dried as her sadness ebbed away.  
  
***Running, running as fast as we can  
  
***Do you think we'll make it?  
  
*** We're running, keep holding my hand  
  
***So we don't get separated  
  
Inuyasha hugged her a bit tighter and she put her arms around him, hugging him back. Slowly... they fell asleep.  
  
***Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
  
***We work so hard to keep it going  
  
***Don't make me want to give up  
  
***Running, running as fast as we can  
  
***Do you think we'll make it?  
  
*** We're running, keep holding my hand  
  
***So we don't get separated  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay!!!!! Another chappie!!!!! Here's the fun part! ^_^ If you have an idea for a cool name for Kaggie's baby, boy or girl, send it to me!! I already had a name planned, but I might change it, you never know... and to the select few who already know the name, keep it under your hats! Don't tell anyone!!! Mwahahahahaha!  
  
And to all yall who sent in these reviews faster than pigs covered in grease through a keyhole. ^_^ Today is hillbilly day. Thanks! Yall be kickin:  
  
Hounding Wolf: Yay! You are one of my most loyal reviewers! *bows* Yay! *munch munch* Here, have an orange creamy bagel... Boromir is nifty. Orcs are ugly. Aragorn is a sexy man, yeah baby! *blink blink* Whoa... Austin Powers moment...  
  
Lily Among the Thorns-89: I am the goldfish girl! Band-Aids need to dieeeeeeeeee!!!!! Mwahaha! Bagels for you!! Pick any flavor! I have peppermint, orange creamy, poppy seed, cinnamon...  
  
Drudes Cliagna: Yay! Glad to know you love it! ^_^ I like you pen name... it's very kickass.  
  
Blue Fox: Go you! It's a crime not like Sesshie! But more of a crime if you don't love Inuyasha! ^_^ *warily* Back off! Inuyasha is mine! *cough cough* ^_^ Yay! I feel special! Don't know why, but I do!  
  
Aishiteru Inu: You love Inu? Me too! But he's still mine cuz I says so! You can have him in your fic! ^_^ My, am I obsessive! Oh well... my obsession is sexy!  
  
Fruitloopsandorangejuice: Yeah, you kinda revealed the plot, Fluffy! ^_^ That's ok, I'll disembowel you later! Jk, I love you! ^_^ I didn't technically ruin anybody's life, I just caught her at a bad moment... *evil grin*  
  
Yurikkuna: Yay! Someone hath matches my hyperness-eth! Well, close to it! ^_^ I am bouncing of the walls right now!! *bounce bounce bounce... bounce*  
  
Shinigami-Sama1: If I go: ***blah blah blah... that means that a song is playing. ^_^  
  
Ryguy5387: You're welcome. Is you birthday by chance May 3rd, 1987? Just a hunch...  
  
Kagura-san-San: Welcomes to you! ^_^ Um... how many times have I said yay today?? Yay!  
  
Blue Glowing Thing: ^_^ I like the pen name! You have flutes in your jazz band?? Not fair! Mr. Schoettler shall die slowly and painfully... grrr. We shall rule, that we shall. Lawn gnomes scare me... so do cows... *twitch*  
  
Uncle Sesshy: ^_^ Yay! Sesshy sesshy sesshy sesshy sesshy sesshy sesshy sesshy! ^_^  
  
Rin is Rin: No, I am not a cheater! ^_^ I actually know the words to these songs, with the exception of "I Feel the Earth Move"... I had to look up all the words to that... *sheepishly* I couldn't remember them all. ^_^ Yay!!! Gwenny gets a baaaaagel! Gwenny gets a baaaaaaaaaagel!!!!!! ^_^  
  
G311: Thanks! ^_^ I will keep up the good work.  
  
Mayumi the Forbidden One: *stops hurrying* Yay! You sound hyper... me too!!!! *smiles timidly* Can I have a cookie? I'll give you a baaaaaaaagel! 


	10. Misperception

WAAAAAAAA!!! I missed you! I went to Florida for a while, so I couldn't update, and my mom wouldn't let me go on FOREVER, but now I'm BACK! Mwahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa! ^_^ *drum roll* and now... for chappie 10! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10: Misperception  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well in the feudal era 2 weeks after she got "the news". She hadn't seen Inuyasha since then, and she didn't want to. She hadn't told anyone about him pregnancy, and she didn't look forward to telling him. She couldn't face him until she told him. Just the sight of him would make her feel guilty for keeping her secret from him.  
  
She had told Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi that she had gotten 2 more tests and they were both negative. Although she had outright lied about being pregnant, there was a little truth to what she said. The 2 tests were actually 20 tests, and every one of them had been positive. The wastebasket in her bathroom was filled to the brim with used tests. (fyi: Kagome has her own bathroom, so no one could have 'stumbled' upon her trash can thing.) If the situation wasn't so serious, she would have found her paranoia hilarious.  
  
Kagome stood next to the well, breathing in the fresh air. The cool breeze blew her hair about her face and tickled the back of her neck. Leaves rustled above her, making little shafts of light dance around her. She smelled the distinctive aroma of wild lilies. She sat of the edge of the well and waited for Inuyasha to pick up her scent.  
  
Sure enough, Inuyasha appeared within 3 minutes of her arrival, running through the trees. As much as she loved, she just didn't want to see him right now. (I love paradoxes! ^_^) He smiled and kissed her. She reluctantly kissed him back.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd come back," Inuyasha grinned, the frowned when he noticed her 'absence of backpack'. "You're not staying?"  
  
Kagome forced a smile. "I'm really sorry, but I can't. I came to see Kaede, and then I have to go back. I left Sota home alone, and-" Inuyasha stopped her, smiling sadly.  
  
"I understand. We can see each other later," he muttered. He looked at her hopefully.  
  
Kagome smiled, genuinely this time. "I'd like that." She brushed a strand of silver hair off his face, kissed him, and ran off to see Kaede.  
  
***  
  
Kagome stepped inside the old priestess's hut. Kaede sat tending to a small fire on the floor. (She has the little fire pit thing on her floor. So NO, she is not trying to burn down her hut or kill herself) Kagome sat next to her.  
  
"Kaede... I need you advice," she said, hesitantly.  
  
Kaede smiled. "I'm always happy to help ye, child." Kagome swallowed thickly and nodded.  
  
"I have a friend... and she has a secret that she thinks she needs to tell someone, but she doesn't know how," she said, nervously.  
  
Kaede thought for a moment. "Well, what is this secret?"  
  
"She's... she's pregnant."  
  
The old woman nodded solemnly. "I see... and how old is this friend of yours?"  
  
"Oh... she's 15."  
  
"She's the same age as ye, is she not?"  
  
Kagome forced a laugh. "Yeah.... what a coincidence."  
  
Kaede smiled. "Aye, it is..." Kagome looked at Kaede defensively.  
  
"It' not me! There's no way it's me!" Kaede raised an eyebrow. "It's not!" Kagome continued weakly.  
  
"Aye, aye. Do ye know who the father is?"  
  
"I have a vague idea who," Kagome answered, half smiling.  
  
"Do ye know if she loves him?"  
  
"Very much," Kagome muttered. She looked at the old priestess's face, feeling tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"Then what is the problem?"  
  
"Because I'm too young to be pregnant! ... and so is my friend, because we're the same age..."  
  
Kaede cleared her throat. "Kagome... is there a designated age in your time when someone is allowed to fall in love?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then what's wrong? Your friend loves this boy, he'll stay with her, and she's going to have a child. This is bad?"  
  
"It's not bad, but it's different here! Here, most girls are baby breeding machines by the time they're 20!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "it's not bad at all... it's just unexpected, that's all..." She smiled and hugged Kaede. "Thanks, I feel better now."  
  
Kaede nodded and grinned. "Aye, ye be sure to tell your friend what I said, then."  
  
Kagome cleared her throat and stood. "Um... yes... yes I will... uh, thanks!"  
  
"Kagome..." Kaede said as Kagome started to leave. "What is this friend's name?"  
  
"Oh... um... her name... uh... ummmmmmmmm... it's Lulu!" With that, she raced from the hut.  
  
Kaede chuckled to herself and whispered, "Are ye sure this friend isn't called 'Kagome'?"  
  
"Yes, yes I'm sure!" Kagome called from outside.  
  
"My child, ye have the ears of a hawk!" Kaede muttered. "Thanks!" Kagome wandered off as Kaede went back to tending her fire.  
  
***  
  
Kagome found Inuyasha sitting in his favorite tree. Smiling, she decided to play a trick on him. (A/N: Don't ask why, the authoress works in mysterious ways.)  
  
"Get down here!" she growled angrily up at him. He woke from his nap with a start and hopped from one of the top branches, landing with a soft thud in front of Kagome.  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me?" she hissed, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I don't think so... is there?" Inuyasha answered timidly.  
  
Kagome grinned and hugged him, which puzzled him even more. "There's something I want to tell you," she whispered in his ear.  
  
***  
  
Hojo sat alone at 'WacDonalds', sipping his watery Coke. He couldn't understand why Kagome had blown him off like that. Could it be that she really didn't like him? Nah, she'd always been interested in him and was so disappointed when she missed their dates. Maybe she had gotten a new illness! But she had seemed fine at school when she had.........He sighed. Maybe there was no reason. he was about to go throw away his trash when Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi sat at the booth behind him. He almost turned to say 'hi' until he heard what they were talking about.  
  
"I can't believe it! I mean, Kagome of all people!" he heard Eri say.  
  
"Come on, she told us she wasn't..." Ayumi added, patiently.  
  
"Oh please, you believed that? It was obvious she was lying!" Yuka scoffed.  
  
'what are they talking about?' Hojo thought, bewildered.  
  
"I swear if the Inu-whatever hurts her, he is so dead1 I mean, this is technically his fault!"  
  
'What's going on?!' Hojo wondered wildly. 'Did her new boyfriend hit her or something??' He was an inch from turning around and asking them what the hell they were talking about when...  
  
"God... it sounds so weird... Kagome and pregnant?" Eri shuddered.  
  
Hojo froze. 'That guy...what did he do to her?!! He felt his face darken. 'H-He must have done something and she got mad... and he must have r-raped her! And now she's pregnant!' Hojo slammed his fist on the table, making a few heads turn in his direction. 'Oh, Kagome! Why didn't you tell me what was going on? Oh man, I saw her at school a few weeks ago and I never knew what that... that guy was doing to her! Abusing her like that! He stood and walked quickly from the restaurant. 'If I ever find that guy, I'll kill him!'  
  
The three girls watched him leave.  
  
Yuka gasped. "That was Hojo! You don't suppose he heard us, did you?" She sipped her soda. "I hope he didn't get the wrong idea."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's Chapter 10. It's so fun to make Hojo dumb! ^_^ Next chapter should be up soon, I have the next few chapters written, I just have to type them. Also, I've been writing new stories like mad, so you have to read them when I post them, which could take a while...  
  
And again, thanks to all my pimpin reviewers! Yall come back now, ya hear? ... naahh:  
  
Whittles: Merci beaucoup, mon amie! Et bonne chance avec ton ecris!  
  
Sugarhighnessiswonderful: Thank you! You won't get chased down without a disclaimer, but I suppose it's a good idea to have one. *chomps a bagel* M&M's? Mmmm... chocolate...  
  
Blockhhead: The poem thing isn't a poem thing. That's how I play a song. Deranged, I know, but it's a song. ^_^  
  
F1sh-chan: Could you write a bigger review next time? 10 bazillion sentences isn't enough. ^_^ No revealing the plot! No revealing the plot! Mmmm... the best part of waking up is Spike in your *bleeeeeeeeeeep*. *blinks innocently* No, I'm not cheating on Inuyasha! If you tell him, I chop off the fluff! ^_^ *smile*  
  
Merlyn1382: ...Sugar? *blink blink*  
  
Ryguy5387: ... Close enough. Thank you, thank you at my abominable math skills. ^_^  
  
Hounding Wolf: Wow, it's weird to talk about LOTR IN MARCH! I REALLY NEED TO UPDATE FASTER! IT WAS A GOOD MOVIE THOUGH! ESPECIALLY WHEN GOLLUM IS ON FRODO'S BACK AND HE'S FLOATING!!!  
  
Uncle Sesshy: Sesshoumaru does come in, but not for a while yet, but he'll be butt-kicking when he does. Lemonade is good. Not necessarily lemons *cough cough* but lemonade is good. Stop looking at me like that, I swear I don't read lemons! ...^_^  
  
Mayumi the Forbidden One: *chomps on a cookie* Fank oo. *swallows* Yum. Kagome and Inuyasha did *bleeeeeep*, but I didn't fee like writing a lemon.  
  
Lily Among the Thorns-89: *hands her an orange creamy* ^_^  
  
Kagomehater25: Okokookokokokokokokook!!!!!! *smile* Hyper people rock.  
  
Animeblonde10: *grin* Yay!!!!! People like the story, people like the story! 


	11. The Wrong Thing to Say

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here it is, chapter 11! Mwahahahaha! Please don't dismember me for my lack of updating abilities, waaaaaaaaa! *grins and munches on a lemon bagel with cream cheese* Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stood under a dome of trees, the leaves rustling above them. A cool breeze swept around them, making Kagome shiver.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome sighed, shaking her head. "This is probably the hardest thing I'll ever have to tell you." She took a deep breath. "I'm-"  
  
"Hey guys!" Sango waved as she walked up, smiling. She noticed their serious faces. "Oh... did I interrupt something? Sorry, I'll leave."  
  
"No, it's fine," Inuyasha said, slightly irritated. "Kagome was about to tell me something... what do you want?"  
  
"I just finished making dinner. You can come eat when you're ready." She turned to leave.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "I'm-"  
  
"Hey!" Miroku smiled, walking toward them. Kagome groaned. "I was about to go to the hot spring and wanted to know if any of my female companions want to join me." He winked at Sango, who rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't want to, but why don't you ask Kaede?" Sango asked innocently. Miroku shuddered.  
  
"That's great and all," Kagome interrupted loudly. "But if you'll excuse us..." She tried to leave with Inuyasha.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait..." Miroku stopped them, holding up his hand. "It's not nice to tell secrets... unless you tell them to everyone"  
  
"If you tell everyone the secret, then it's not a secret anymore," Kagome said impatiently. She whispered in Inuyasha's ear as Miroku tried to think up a good defense to this. "I'm pregnant!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. He looked at her in a serious way, " 'Scuse us," he muttered, grabbed Kagome around the waist, and leaped up into the top branches of a tree.  
  
"No fair," Miroku pouted as Sango pulled him back to the village.  
  
"Don't worry... I'll bathe with you."  
  
Miroku smiled. "You will?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Stop doing that!" Inuyasha made sure they were gone before speaking again. "Y-You're pregnant??"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I am," she said, her throat dry.  
  
Inuyasha looked down, his hair falling over his face so she couldn't see his reaction. They sat like that for a long time, the wind rustling the leaves around them. When Inuyasha did look up, there were tears in his eyes. He smiled.  
  
"You're going to have a ... I'm gonna be a ..." He stopped. "It's mine, right?"  
  
Kagome froze, the smile that had crept onto her face slowly slipped away. "What?"  
  
Inuyasha swallowed thickly, realizing he had just dropped a bomb. "It's mine, right? I mean, with Koga and that Hobo guy..."  
  
Kagome laughed bitterly. "Yeah, that's right, I'm a turbo slut! Koga was feeling a bit lonely, so I satisfied him real fast, then moved onto Hojo!" Her face flushed with anger. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm not saying anything."  
  
"No... I think you are. Do you think I'm some kind of sex addict?" Kagome folded her arms across her chest, glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
He lost it. "Well, why the hell not?? You don't tell any of the guys that FAWN over you to over you to get lost! Do you like the attention or WHAT?! It's awful hard to tell where your emotions lie, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped at what he was accusing her of.  
  
"Oh, yeah right, you're one to talk! After 50 years, you still haven't broken up with your old girlfriend!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, disgusted. "This isn't about me."  
  
"Well, maybe it should be!"  
  
"My problems are different than yours! I'm not you!"  
  
Kagome snorted. "How is your making out with Kikyo hypothetically different from me making out with Koga?"  
  
Inuyasha lost his patience. "I'm not like that!"  
  
"The hell you're not!" she snapped.  
  
"Fine! You're slut, Kagome! You're a filthy slut! Are you happy now?!"  
  
*Smaaack!* Kagome slapped him as hard as she could, the stinging sound echoing through the trees. Inuyasha's head flopped to one side as stars danced before his eyes. He shook his head and rubbed his jaw, the skin turning an angry red.  
  
"Maybe abortions are still legal!" she spat ad stood to leave... and stepped off the tree branch. The fact that they were in a tree somehow escaped kagome and 50 ft. between her and the ground was closing fast. Before she could scream and arm wrapped around her waist and she was flipped onto a certain half demon's back. Inuyasha grabbed a branch, bringing them to an abrupt halt... before the branch snapped and they fell the last 10 ft. to the ground.  
  
"Let me go," Kagome muttered. Inuyasha stood, his arm still firmly around her waist.  
  
"No."  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"If I let you go, you'll run and we need to talk."  
  
"Talk is highly overrated," she groaned as she struggled to break free.  
  
"Look," he growled, spinning her to face him. "You're not going anywhere until you stop being mad at me."  
  
"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at me."  
  
"Well, that makes 2 of us, you can hit hard."  
  
Kagome grinned. Inuyasha looked at her in a Jack Sparrowish kind of way (sigh^_^). "Why are you mad at you?"  
  
"Doesn't matter, now let me GO!"  
  
Inuyasha held her a few inches above the ground to prevent her from escaping. When it dawned on Kagome that she wasn't going anywhere soon, she sighed. "Because I should have known better! I actually thought you would leave you precious Kikyo."  
  
A sad look crossed Inuyasha's face. "I can't forget about Kikyo. Too much had come between us."  
  
"I'm not asking you to forget, just to stop chasing after her. I was stupid to think that you would ever settle for me and now I'm going to have a kid I'm not sure I want!" Kagome laughed. "I grew up without a father, so can this kid."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Ok, 1- I'm not settling for you, I want to be with you. 2- Who says this kid won't grow up with a father? 3- I'm not chasing after Kikyo. I just feel... like I owe her something... but not nearly as much as I owe you...  
  
he whispered.  
  
Tears formed in Kagome's eyes. "You don't owe me anything... go and do whatever it is that you do best and don't worry about owing me anything. Now LET ME GO!" Kagome kicked Inuyasha hard in the stomach and squirmed free. She darted into the trees toward the well.  
  
Inuyasha tried to go after her, holding his aching stomach. "Wait! Kagome!" He stopped and fell to his knees. Despite his despair, a small smile spread across his face. "So the kid IS mine." And at the same time he wondered what an abortion was...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end of Chappie 11!!!!! Yay! *blows noise maker* Yippie!  
  
Hey! If anyone wants to, send me a review with a suggestion for a name for Kagome's kid. I had one picked out (FISH, if you tell, I'll EAT you!!! You too, San-San!!!) but I'm not sure if I'll keep that one. So send me ideas for NAMES!!!! ^_^ Thanks!  
  
And, as always, to my loyal reviewers!! Note: It takes me a while to answer all the reviews, so after this, I'll mention all the reviews but I'll only answer the ones with questions. Sorry, but it'll help me update faster. ^_^:  
  
NmareB4mas: Nice name! ^_^ Have a bagel, by all means! *hands her a cinnamon bagel* Mmmm... cinnamon...  
  
Lily Thorne: Blow... things... up? I WANNA PLAY!!!!!! *eye shift* Anyways... I see you like the bagel... you know, you could choke by stuffing a whole bagel in your mouth... *stuffs a whole bagel in her mouth* Yum!  
  
Miss Queen of the World: ^_^ I like your adjectives! I should start collection of nicest /funniest/longest/weirdest reviews! Yours would score in the nicest section.^_^ You rock! ... Have a bagel...  
  
MARY: What do you mean email you with the name? The name of the kid? Huh? Why do elephants have flat feet? DO elephants have flat feet? ^_^  
  
Kagura37: Dude... polish your French... dude. ^_^ I said "Thank you and good luck with your own writing", but I don't think I phrased it right... ^_^ I don't like French anyway...  
  
Merlyn1382: Ok. ^_^ Have a bagel.  
  
Blue Glowing Thing: ...I didn't answer your review? Oh no!!!!!! *wails* I'm sorry! *tackle hug* No one's ever called me girlie before... that's another first for the list! Llamas rock, man! Monkeys too, but llamas are better! Sugar is awesome and what's a normal reviewer?? *blink blink* Have a bagel.  
  
Thanks all you bondiggety reviewers! BONDIGGETY!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	12. Dodging Raindrops

  
  
Chapter 12 hath arriveth! Enjoyeth all ye readers-eth! ... Me thinks me is getting –ithed to deatheth...

* * *

It was a week since their fight. Kagome sat alone in her room, staring out the window. She hadn't told her family about her "secret" yet, but her mother seemed to know something was wrong.  
  
"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked through the door. "It's almost lunchtime, do you want anything?"  
  
"I'm not hungry," Kagome muttered, watching the rain pound against the window.  
  
Her mother sighed. "You have to eat something," she said in a concerned voice. Kagome didn't answer. "Alright..." she gently whispered, heading back downstairs.  
  
Kagome continued staring at the pouring rain. A single tear rolled down her cheek, followed by another, and another. Her silent tears streamed over her cheeks. Slowly, she raised her head. 'Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so mad at Inuyasha..." she thought. "Now that I think about it, maybe he didn't mean anything... I don't know. I get mad at the littlest thing now... with this whole pregnancy thing." Her lip trembled. "What if I've lost him? What if I've screwed everything up?" She buried her face in her hands as a fresh wave of tears welled up in her eyes. She wiped them away and stood up, searching for a distraction from her misery. Spotting her backpack, she hoisted it onto her bed and started rummaging through it, hoping to find some homework or a candy bar or something. Her hand hit something plastic near the bottom. Frowning, she pulled it out... her disposable camera. Kagome smiled. She put on her shoes and walked downstairs.  
  
"Mom, I'm going to go get this developed," Kagome said, waving her camera near her mother's face.  
  
Her mother smiled and took the camera from Kagome. "You still have one picture left. Here." She held the camera up to her eye. "Smile!" Kagome smiled as her mother took the picture. "Take an umbrella with you." She tossed the camera back to Kagome. Kagome stuck the camera in her coat pocket as she walked out the front door without an umbrella.  
  
Kagome stood outside the photo developing place, looking up at the pink neon "1 Hour Photo" sign glowing in the window. Sidestepping a huge puddle, she walked into the small store.  
  
An old Korean man stood behind the counter. He gave her a toothy grin. Smiling, Kagome brushed her soaked hair off her face and handed he man her camera. The man handed her an information slip to fill out and a pen, still smiling. "Awful weather we're having," he said with a thick accent. Kagome laughed softly as she wrote her name.  
  
"I like the rain," she said, smiling. She was happy for no apparent reason, which for some reason made her happier.  
  
The man nodded. "Me too." Kagome handed him back the slip. He checked it over to make sure she had filled out everything and told her they would be done in 45 minutes.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "45 minutes? The sign says an hour."  
  
The man chuckled. "Ah, but for you my dear, 45 minutes." Kagome laughed and stepped back outside into the pouring rain.  
  
"Now to occupy myself for an hour..." she muttered. A Chick-Fil-A across the street caught her eye. "Food is always good." She unsuccessfully attempted to shake some water from her hair and crossed the street.  
  
Kagome sat at the back of the small restaurant, munching on a chicken sandwich. She looked around, noticing a few people from school, but nobody she knew very well. Finishing off her fries, she stood, carrying the remainder of her meal to the trash can.  
  
"Hi," someone behind her said, startling her. She dropped her lemonade in surprise. The someone caught it a foot from the ground. Kagome turned around and found herself face to face with Hojo. Smiling, he handed her the lemonade.  
  
"Hi," she said back, smiling. She was happy to see a friendly face. Yet at the same time, she wondered if he was mad at her for blowing him off at school 2 months ago, but since the smile on his face was worthy of appearing on a tooth paste commercial, she figured he wasn't too upset.  
  
I haven't seen you around lately. I mean, I've seen you, but I haven't really talked to you and..." he trailed off awkwardly. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
Kagome found this question a bit ironic, considering her "morning sickness" was the only time she'd felt ill in a long time. "I feel fine," she smiled. She drank the last few drops of her lemonade and threw it away. "I dropped off some film across the street. It should be done soon. See ya." Kagome waved as she left the restaurant.  
  
"Wait!" Hojo caught up with her. In the few seconds they'd been outside, they were both practically soaked from the pouring rain. "Can I walk you there?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "It's just across the street."  
  
Hojo shrugged, smiling. "Eh, better than nothing!" Kagome laughed and the two walked across the street.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome called, leaning over the counter. The old man wasn't there.  
  
Hojo frowned. "What did he say to you before?"  
  
"He said to come back in an hour."  
  
"Maybe you heard him wrong."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"It's possible."  
  
Kagome whirled around. "I didn't!"  
  
Hojo held up his hands as if surrendering. "Ok, ok, I believe you."  
  
Kagome put her hand to her forehead. "Sorry, it hasn't been a good week for me... not a good month either, come to think of it..."  
  
Just then, the man walked out of the back room with a stack of pictures. He stepped behind the counter, smiling.  
  
I have your pictures, miss." He slipped the pictures into a small paper bag and handed them to Kagome. She thanked him. The man looked at her for a moment as she got some money from her pocket.  
  
"Good luck, miss," he said, a small grin forming on his mouth.  
  
Kagome stopped. "What do you mean?" she asked, looking up at him. He just chuckled and shook his head, as if that answered her question. Still shaking his head, he turned and went into the back room again. Puzzled, Kagome shrugged it off as Alzheimer's her something and left the money for the pictures on the counter. She stuck the pictures in her pocket as she and Hojo left the store.  
  
The rain was starting to slow, but was still coming down pretty hard. Kagome put her head back, catching a few raindrops in her mouth before she turned, laughing, and started home. Hojo followed her.  
  
"Kagome?" he said softly. She turned.  
  
"What?" she asked. He took a step closer.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you... about something I overheard Eri and Yuka saying a while ago."  
  
"Jesus," she muttered under her breath, knowing what he was going to say.  
  
Hojo looked at his feet. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business." He turned to leave, embarrassed. Kagome put her hand on his arm, stopping him.  
  
"No, it's fine." She withdrew her hand and folded her arms, attempting to warm herself up. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"How did this happen? I mean, how did you get..." Hojo lowered his eyes once again. "...pregnant?"  
  
Kagome had to laugh. "Well, you see, when 2 people love each other very much..."  
  
Hojo forced a laugh. "No, I mean..." He lowered his voice. "Did he rape you?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "W-What? Who told you that?!"  
  
"You can press charges! You don't have to take this!"  
  
Kagome lowered her head. "He didn't rape me..."  
  
"You don't need to protect him!"  
  
"I'm not protecting anyone!" she insisted. Hojo took a step back, not wanting to believe what she was telling him.  
  
"What do you...?"  
  
"It's not like a meant for this to happen!" She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. "I didn't for us to... and now... it just happened."  
  
"...Us?"  
  
"Me and Inuyasha."  
  
Hojo put his hands on Kagome's shoulders. "Look, you don't have to stay with him just because of this kid-"  
  
"I'm not staying with him just because of this kid." She hesitated. "I'm staying with him... because I love him."  
  
Hojo's face fell. "Come on, Kagome... be serious. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with this guy?" She nodded. Hojo touched her arm in attempts to comfort her. "Does he want the spend the rest of his life with you?"  
  
Kagome looked at him, stung. She pushed his hand off her arm. "Why wouldn't he?! How dare you-"  
  
Hojo sighed. "I just want you to see the truth-"  
  
Kagome slapped him as hard as demonly possible. "How dare you!" she yelled hoarsely. "You don't even know him! Don't even think of judging him! He's not like that! He wouldn't abandon me!" Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, but they were hardly visible in the continuing downpour of rain. Hojo saw them, though. He put his arms around her, allowing her to cry against his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know this guy, and it was wrong of me to judge him."  
  
Kagome nodded. "He's not as bad as you think," she said, raising her head to look at his face. "I know he'll stay with me." She sniffed.  
  
"if he doesn't, I'm always here," Hojo said softly, hugging her. Kagome smiled, grateful for his support. Hojo lifted her chin a bit and kissed her full on the mouth. His lips were warm despite the cold rain.  
  
'She's so cold...' Hojo tried to hold her closer, but she pushed him away. He tripped and landed in a puddle.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?!" she spat. She turned and bolted for home.  
  
Sighing, Hojo started to stand when he noticed a picture lying in the puddle beside him. 'Kagome must have dropped it...' He dried picture off on his sleeve and stared at it. Kagome's face smiled sweetly at him from the damp paper. She was standing in front of a huge tree, and whoever had taken the picture had part of their finger over the lens. Feeling worse than he had in along time, he stood and walked home.

* * *

ATTENTION: I've been getting a lot of reviews about how people are tired of all the mushiness. Hate to break it to you, but this story is gonna be mushy for quite a while. Sorry. So I'm going to post another one of my stories soon that is not mushy, so hope yall read it.   
  
ALSO! Send me names!! Please???!!! I LOVES YOUS!!!!  
  
And thank you to all my reviewers! You all rock! : Demon Exterminator Barbie: Yes, you did spell Lockwood write. Chibi Joz, chibi Joz, chibi Joz!!!! Cute! Oh yeah, your brothers suck. smirk Loves ya!  
  
Lily Thorne: Actually, they're probably not low carb... but hold on! gets her low carb wand and smacks the bagel Ta da!  
  
Ruri Watsuki: No! I refuse to lay off the mushy! Actually... the mushiness is annoying me too, but hey, I'm posting a non-mush story soon, so look for it!  
  
Ora o Nameru na Yo: You know, I probably am addicted to bagels. Nice name! Not many people have sent names in. You rock!  
  
Pantwinny: Ok, you didn't ask a question, but you reviewed every chapter in a row! applauds I love you!  
  
Miss Queen of the World: I think Inuyasha is just stupid. It's more fun that way.  
  
Dragon Man 180: Hojo taking on Inuyasha?? Good idea!! I didn't plan on it, but maybe they will....   
  
NMareB4Xmas: CinnAmon.   
  
Whit: grooooooooowl Go San-san and Fluffy!   
  
Eien: I know! It bugs me too, so check out my other fic when I post it.  
  
Hinote Kitsune Nikore: Inuyasha is just dumb. I know that. You know that. The pizza guy knows that. You like my song choices? Yay.  
  
Rose19: salutes Yes ma'am.  
  
Merlyn1382: Take a wild guess. Give me a boy name or a girl name. Doesn't matter. I can't tell you the gender, it would ruin the surprise.  
  
Abbil: gasp PIXIE STICK!!! I love you!!! Awesome eh? does the happy dance  
  
Lil-Inu-Blondie-Babe-10: Drool? Ecky! Oh well! I don't have contacts, so I wouldn't know.  
  
Blue Glowing Thing: Avril Lavigne is ok. I used to be in a band, but we stopped... not sure why... I was the singer. It was punk... ish... I still like your pen name thing! GLOWY!!! Heh, I should sign stuff "Goldfish Named Gwen"... or not, either one...   
  
Rachel: Thanks for the name! Only two people, you included, have sent names in! You rock!  
  
Gwen 


	13. Falling

I'M SORRY!!!!!! I've had this chapter done for a while and I just haven't gotten around to updating! I originally wanted to make this two short chapters but said screw it, I've left the story for too long. I'm also going to try to post a new story, too. So hope you enjoy the long waited- for Chapter 13! Merry Christmas!!

* * *

Kagome walked into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She threw her wet coat over the chair by her desk and headed into the bathroom to get a towel for her hair.

She glanced in the mirror above the sink as she passed and sighed. She was a mess. Her hair was wet and tangled and her eyes looked as though she hadn't slept in days, which was partly true. Not only that, she was freezing.

"Nothing a nice shower can't fix," she muttered, and turned the showerhead on full blast. Se undressed and stepped into the shower. The hot waster poured over her skin, turning it an angry red. Kagome ran her fingers through her hair as the water flowed down her back and shoulders, soothing her. She shut her eyes and let the water run freely down her face, thinking about all that had happened.

She didn't want to go back to the feudal era. She didn't see how she could; she'd overreacted and made a fool of herself. But most of all, it was her kid she had to think about. If this kid had to deal with her and Inuyasha's fighting all the time, it would be the most screwed up kid ever born. Not only that, but traveling between eras… it was hard on Kagome and she had doing it less than a year. The child would travel through time its whole life.

Kagome turned the water off. She stood there a few moments as the water dripped off her body. She grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it. Stepping out of the shower, she realized that she was feeling much better. Or maybe she was just lightheaded from the hot water, either way she didn't care.

She went into her bedroom, still contemplating the thoughts swirling around in her head. This kid shouldn't have to deal with time travel. It was difficult, and it was her fault this was even a situation. Why should the child share her burden? She had grown up without a father, so could the kid. The kid would deal, just as she had done.

Kagome absentmindedly put on a pair of pink pajama pants and a white t-shirt. She dried her hair the best she could with the towel and considered her words. Like she had done… she was the first to admit that it had been hell growing up without a father. To her and Sota, it was just a word in the dictionary. They didn't remember him. They had always asked their mother questions about him, about what he was like. Their mom would always smile and cry and tell them everything she knew.

Kagome laid back on her bed and sighed. No matter what she said or did, questions would always arise: about the child's father, their past, where they belonged, even what _they_ were. For the first time in a long while, Kagome thought sensibly. There was no escaping the fact that Inuyasha was part demon. There was bound to be some kind of demon twist to the child. Even a small child would start to think something was wrong when they found they were the only one in preschool with dog ears.

She laughed to herself. This choice wasn't all hers. Inuyasha should have a say in this, shouldn't he? Not a very big say, mind you, after what he had said to her, but a say nonetheless. A wave a drowsiness hit her then, and without meaning to, she fell asleep.

* * *

She was walking through the woods near Kaede's village. It was late spring. The leaves above her rustled in the light breeze as though they were laughing. Sun streaked in through the leaves. She smiled as the light danced around her. The soft giggles of a little girl floated beneath the trees. The sound was so familiar to her. A man's laugh joined the giggles, just as soft and joyful. Kagome smiled.

Someone screamed.

Kagome turned sharply. The scream echoed, filled with pain and despair. She was frightened. The scream sounded a lot like her own. But she hadn't scxreamed, had she?

Suddenly, the trees were gone, and Kagome was standing at the top of a waterfall. The pounding water was deafening. She covered her ears, but the water and the soft sobs of a woman nearby were still there. She leaned forward, looking straight down the fall and the crashing water below. Her eyes widened as she tipped, as if in a trance, falling over the falls. Yet she uttered no prayer as she fell into oblivion…

* * *

Kagome woke with a start. She couldn't remember what she had dreamed, only that it had caused her to wake suddenly.

She sat up, her thoughts surprisingly clear. Getting out of bed, she knew what she had to do. She had to talk to Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his favorite tree as the heavy rain poured down on him. It had been raining for the past few days, and he was soaked.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called from 20 feet below him. "Come down! Come on, we've got a fire going in Kaede's hut. I made some dinner and it looks really good, and…" Inuyasha sisn't move.

Sango sighed. "You can't stay out in the rain like this. You're either going to get hypothermia or drown!"

He pretended not to hear her. Sango shook her head and headed back to the warmth of the hut.

The rain continued to pour, dripping off the branches around him and making him wetter than he already was. He didn't care. He had been a jerk to Kagome, and for once he was willing to admit it. His inability to just keep his mouth shut had screwed him over once again with her.

He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get it right. He'd never felt remorse like this for something he'd done, and it wasn't only the stupid things he'd said to her. He had let her get away. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come back, this wasn't the first time he'd fucked up. Yet they had always gotten back together before. Why?

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the realization struck him. He loved her. He loved her, that's why he always went after her, wanted her back. And she must love him too, for coming back every time.. Deep in his heart, though he didn't realize it yet, he knew they'd be okay in the end.

"Inuyasha," a soft voice called. Inuyasha's ears perked up and he looked around wildly for the source, almost falling off his branch.

Far below him stood Kagome, wearing what looked like her pajamas and a pair of pink flip flops. Inuyasha hopped off his branch and landed in front of her.

"You shouldn't be out in the rain, you'll get sick." He started to remove his haori top to give to her, but she stopped him. Smiling, she looked up at him and brushed a piece of his hair off his face.

Cautiously, Inuyasha lightly put his lips to hers, waiting to be pushed away. She didn't push him back, and he was glad. She kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck. He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him, and smiled.

"I guess this means you're not mad anymore."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not." She tilted her head to the side, smiling. "We're going to be okay, aren't we Inuyasha?"

He grinned and kissed her. "We're going to be more than okay."

* * *

"That was one hell of a reconciliation," Sango said smiling, peeking at Inuyasha and Kagome from behind a bush.

"I agree. Love is in the air…" Miroku answered, gropinf her butt from his hiding place next to her.

She slapped him. "Way to ruin a perfectly good moment." She rolled her eyes.

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Ruined? Not hardly." He kissed her. (Reminder: They've kissed before in an earlier chapter, this isn't the first time. That was so long ago…)

Sango kissed him back and smiled unwillingly.

Miroku looked at her innocently. "We're going to be okay, aren't we Sango?"

"…You won't unless you get you're hand off my thigh."

"How did that get there?"

* * *

Ciao! That was fun… let's do it again sometime, shall we?

And to my most awesome reviewers:

NMareB4Xmas1223: Dude, Hojo _is _stupid…

christielea54: …Well, I'm pretending they have huts. 0.0 Who wants to join me?

Demon Exterminator Barbie: Please don't whack me, or I won't give you a Merry

Christmas present! Just kidding, but that doesn't mean you can whack me!

Lily Thorne: Low carb? Eew… thanks for the names! Few people have helped me

on that one, you rock!

amitiboo64: Many cinnamon bagels! tosses a bagel at amitiboo64 Enjoy!

Linii-chan: Hey, thanks for the suggestion! I didn't plan on making them fight, but

you gave me an idea. No, they won't fight, something better!

INULUVHER151: Mushy stuff! I hate it! But I'll still write it anyway! 0.o

Blue Glowing Thing: Birthday bagel! Whee! Happy Very Very Belated Birthday!

0.0 He asked you out?? Many bagels to you!!

KagomesWish: Choco Chip? Of course!! Thanks for the names, too!!

merlyn1382: Thank you much! Do email a name, if you can!

Abbil: Pixie stix? I love those things! smiles Hyper! Hyper! Hyper! Hyper!

VampyreMistress99: personally, I think there's too much mushy, but no one else

seems to think so. I'll keep writing it for yall!

C-Entury: I'm updating, I'm updating! Thanks for the bagel! wide eyed You

think I'm good?

Piper: Don't worry, they won't split!

-Gwen


	14. Poison

**I'M BACK! **That's right, I'm out of hibernation and back at the keyboard. Actually, this chapter has been done for a while, I've just been lazy about posting it. So enjoy the chapter, and I'll be back for chapter 15. Thank you! Make sure you tip your waitress!

Oh yeah… **Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and his buddies, I'm just sorta borrowing them for a little, and so on and so forth. Enjoy!

Kagome sat on her couch, munching on potato chips while watching Saturday morning cartoons with Sota. She was three months pregnant, and still hadn't told her mother. She hadn't even been to a doctor yet. She figured she still had time. She had gained quite a few pounds, but it wasn't too noticeable, and she had taken to wearing baggy t-shirts whenever she could to hide her slightly rounded belly. The hardest part was explaining her larger appetite.

"Kagome!" Her mother stared at her incredulously. Kagome gave her a puzzled look.

"What?" She looked down to see if there was something wrong, or more importantly, if a little "something" was showing. She was still wearing her pajamas: a very baggy t-shirt and soft fuzzy shorts.

"We just ate breakfast half an hour ago, and here you are eating potato chips!"

But I only had a bowl of cereal…" she pouted. Actually, she had had two bowls… and a muffin… and a banana…

Her mother shook her head. "Those potato chips are going to make you break out."

"Acne is the least of my worries," Kagome snorted under her breath.

"Well, maybe you're going through a growth spurt," her mother suggested, and retreated into the kitchen.

Kagome looked down at her stomach and sighed. "I'll definitely be growing…"

It was a beautiful day. The sky was clear and blue, there was a cool breeze to soften the day's warmth, and of course, Inuyasha was miserable.

He hadn't seen Kagome in a while, and he was worried about her. He had never gotten anyone pregnant before and he wasn't exactly sure what he should be doing. There was no one he could ask that wouldn't question why he wanted to know. It's not every day that a demon walks up and asks details about pregnancy.

A purple plastic Frisbee bounced off Inuyasha's head. He would have broken it in half if Sango hadn't run over so fast and snatched it up, apparently aware of the Frisbee abuse he was tempted of. She gave him a quick not-so-apologetic apology, then ran back to the game she, Miroku and Shippou were playing.

Inuyasha glared at the purple plastic thing. "Kagome just _had_ to give them that thing…" he growled.

A dull thud and a sharp "ow!" echoed softly from the bottom of the well. Inuyasha sniffed the air tentatively… Kagome!

Inuyasha ran over and peered down into the well. Kagome sat on the bottom, legs stretched out in front of her, looking a bit frazzled. Her hair was messy and she had a startled look in her eyes. He laughed as he noticed a smear of dirt on her cheek.

Kagome looked up at him. "What's so funny?" she asked indignantly as she wiped at the dirt on her face with her hands, only making the problem worse.

Still chuckling, Inuyasha hopped down to help her. He offered her his hand, feigning manners. He smiled innocently. Smiling, Kagome gratefully accepted his help, while using her other hand to smear dirt across his nose. His eyes widened in surprise and she giggled. As she laughed, Inuyasha reached down and scooped up some dirt. Smirking, he plastered it on her forehead. He then realized he might have used a bit too much force after his fierce smearing action caused her to topple over backward. She was silent for a moment, then burst out laughing.

Miroku's face popped into view over the edge of the well. He raised an eyebrow. "No hanky panky down there… unless I'm invited." The purple Frisbee zoomed out of nowhere and hit him in the back of the head. With a pained expression on his face, he toppled out of sight.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and gave a quick kiss before scooping her up and leaping out of the well. Landing easily on the grass, he was about to tease her when an echoing crash erupted from the forest.

Inuyasha promptly set Kagome down , and after a quick "stay here!", he ran off into the forest.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Always the hero…" He took after Inuyasha with Sango and Kagome (with Shippou clinging fearfully to her shoulder) close at his heels.

They ran for a long time, going deep into the forest. The trees were so dense they couldn't see the sky. Apart from a few patches of light every now and then, the forest was black. Unable to see, they followed the sound of Inuyasha's swearing. Finally they found Inuyasha, barely visible in a clearing ahead of them.

Sango's eyes widened. "What has he gotten himself into now?"

Inuyasha was battling an enormous snake demon. They could just barely make out the edges of the giant snake, and as an added perk, the stupid thing was spitting glowing green venom. "Holy Sh-," Miroku ducked as venom flew past his face. He straightened up and looked at the tree behind him, where the glowing venom had eaten away part of the trunk. He raised his eyes and thanked Buddha for his quick reflexes. Sango promptly smacked him on the back of the head with her boomerang.

"So much for quick reflexes…" she sighed.

Inuyasha, with his half demon eyes, could see relatively well in the dark. The others, however, were tripping over their own feet. They watched as he slashed at the snake with sword. The snake caught him easily, sinking its venomous teeth into his arm and torso as he screamed. Tetsusaiga flew from his grasp and landed near Kaogme. When it seemed that he was in too much pain to fight back, the demon dropped him and turned its gaze to the others.

Sango let out a roar of anger and ran into the clearing.

"Hiraikotsu!" she yelled as she threw her boomerang at the snake. The demon turned to face Sango and fixed its red eyes upon her. In one quick movement, it darted forward and snatched the boomerang out of the air, snapping it in two. As Sango started to remove her katana from its sheath, the snake's tail swung around and caught her hard in the stomach. The force of the blow sent her flying through the air. She let out a pained yell as she connected with a tree on the other side of the clearing. Her limp form was barely visible in the darkness, but Kagome and Miroku could see that she was moving just a little. Miroku's eyes widened; he raced toward where Sango lay in the dirt. The snake, sensing movement, spit its deadly poison at him.

Miroku dove to the side, but not quick enough. He stumbled against a tree, breathing hard. His left shoulder was smoking and bleeding badly; his wound was only a few inches above his heart. The venom near his feet was melting the very ground. He slumped, the pain threatening his consciousness. His head fell forward as he glanced at Sango, then back at the snake, hatred burning in his eyes. He looked at Kagome, and she could see the pain he was in by the look on his face, both physically and emotionally. Then his eyes widened and she saw it: fear. He fell forward, unconscious, as Kagome slowly turned. The snake's glowing eyes were fixed on her. It hissed, venom glistening on its fangs. Not a very happy snake…

Kagome and the snake demon stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity. She thought wildly for any idea that would save her and the others. But the others… Sango and Miroku were unconscious, and Inuyasha… Kagome chanced a look at the half demon. Even in the darkness, she could see the blood that had drenched his haori. Without meaning to, her hand strayed to her stomach.

Inuyasha lifted his head. "Kagome…" he muttered, blood trickling from his lip.

"I'll run… I'll lead it away… you get away and help the others…" Kagome spoke softly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "No… Kagome… save yourself… if you… keep absolutely still.. it won't… it won't attack… I'm… you can't stop that thing…"

"Yes I can," she whispered. Inuyasha needed a few minutes for his bleeding to stop so he could heal enough to take on the snake again… she would run, the snake would chase her… as long as it didn't catch her, everything would be okay.

Inuyasha tried to stand, but fell to his knees. He grimaced and raised his head. "Kagome… no…" Another drop of blood rolled from his mouth.

Kagome looked once more back at the snake. Her mind was made up. She bit her lip as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you," she whispered.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. She didn't bat an eye. She darted, grabbed the untransformed Tetsusaiga, and held it in front of her. Until then, the snake had been looking from Kagome to Inuyasha, trying to decide who to go after. Now it fixed its eyes on Kagome. After all, lively prey is so much more fun.

"Come and get me!" she snarled. The demon took her advice. Kagome turned and ran like hell into the trees.

"No! Kagome!" Inuyasha watched as the snake followed her into the forest. She was as good as dead.

"Kagome!" he screamed.

Branches scratched at her face as she ran. The forest was pitch black; Kagome was having a hard time maneuvering around the trees. Just keep running, she told herself. The longer she kept the snake chasing her, the more time Inuyasha had to recover and fight. As she went, her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she was able to run faster and swifter. Her only clue that the snake was following her was the occasional hiss or flying venom. The damn thing moved silently. Kagome, on the other hand, was making a hell of a noise. She had to make sure the snake didn't lose her and decide to go back to the clearing. Pssht, yeah right. That thing knew exactly where she was. She was running her ass off and the demon was having to trouble keeping up.

She then realized the stupidity involved in her plan. She had succeeded leading the snake away from the clearing, but now what was she supposed to do with it? She had seen Inuyasha recover from some serious injuries pretty quick before, but what if he didn't? What if his injuries were too great? She had never doubted him before, she had never once thought that maybe he couldn't save her and that maybe she was on her own. Well, it appeared that the time had come. She was all alone and the only weapon she could think of was Tetsusaiga, but she had dropped it while she was running. Besides, the sword could only be transformed by someone with the blood of Inuyasha's father in them: Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha. Kagome dropped to the ground behind a tree and pushed herself as close to the trunk as she could, in an effort to hide while she collected her thoughts. The blood of Inuyasha's father… or more importantly, Inuyasha's blood. She looked down at her slightly swollen belly… the blood of Inuyasha was in her unborn child! But would that allow her to transform the sword? It was worth a shot.

Taking a deep breath, she shot from her hiding place and backtracked as fast as she could. Her tree hiding stunt had given her a few precious seconds, but she could hear the snake's demonic hissing behind her. Her eyes scanned the ground for the sword. Her lungs burned and her legs screamed in protest, but she pushed herself to keep running and keep looking.

Something long and white caught Kagome's eye on the forest floor about 20 feet to her right. She turned in that direction and ran for it just as something crashed into her side… hard. She was sent flying, hit a tree, then fell face down on the ground. Forcing herself up, she saw the Tetsusaiga lying a few feet away, and the snake with its tail poised to strike again. Kagome scrambled to her feet and gripped the sword tightly in her hands. The demon's eyes followed her movements and hissed. Trying not to panic, she concentrated on transforming the sword, having no idea how to do it. After a few moments, she thought she felt the handle grow hot. She opened her eyes eagerly and looked down. Nothing. Whoops. So much for that plan.

The snake, growing bored with the chase, gave one final hiss and darted forward, jaws wide. With her adrenaline going full swing, Kagome thrust upward with all her might. She faintly heard someone yelling her name, but it sounded like miles away. The sword sank through the flesh of the snake's open mouth and into its head. The snake stopped, confused by the object impaled in its face. Kagome gave the sword a final push and the demon fell sideways, dead. She heard her name being called again and turned.

Someone was running toward her, but she could only see their silhouette. They were running in slow motion… she was about to tell them to run faster when a wave of dizziness swept over her, forcing her to her knees. A man was now standing near her; he dropped to his knees in front of her. Inuyasha. No… Miroku.

He stared at her, his eyes wide with fear. "Kagome… why did you-?"

"Are they okay?" Kagome interrupted slowly.

"Sango and Inuyasha are still unconscious. I ran after you, but I couldn't keep up… Kagome… you're bleeding…" Miroku trailed off. She followed his gaze. There was a large gash from her ribcage across her abdomen. Blood and venom were seeping from the wound.

"The baby…" she whispered, feeling more dizzy than before.

"The ba-" Miroku stopped as comprehension dawned on him. "Oh my god…" He put his hands against the wound in an effort to slow the bleeding. Kagome started teetering back and forth, then collapsed. Miroku caught her before she hit the ground. He said something to her, but she didn't understand him. "Come on, Kagome, you've got to stay with me. Don't close your eyes, you're going to be fine. Come on, stay with me."

"I'm still here," she whispered as her eyes fluttered closed. She gripped his hand reassuringly before her body went limp, and the darkness of the forest consumed her consciousness and his hope.

**PLEASE READ THIS**! Now I know I'm gonna get some comments from people who are pissed because they think I just killed a pregnant lady. **Well, I didn't**! That's right, I didn't'! I never said she was dead. So I'm telling everybody right now so they don't get upset. Kagome isn't dead. I'm not saying she's not going to die eventually and I'm not saying she isn't going to live. She has only passed out! She will still be alive by the time chapter 15 comes! Thank you! Don't do drugs! And don't punch kittens, because it makes them sad! …

Gwen


	15. Aftermath

So after a few years of absence, the long awaited chapter 15! The verrrrrrrrry long awaited chapter 15... I wonder if anyone's still reading this story after it's 2 and a half year abandonment... huh. If it's any encouragement, I have already started chapter 16, it's almost finished and I hope to have it up in a timely manner. Yay!

***

Miroku sat outside Kaede's hut, smoking his pipe as he watched the sun go down. He hadn't used the damn thing in years, but with their introduction to the snake just hours past, he longed for its comfort once again. The herbs inside produced a thick, sweet smelling smoke; he inhaled greedily. It filled his head, making his thoughts swirl into nothing. Too much to think about, too much to worry about… he didn't want to think anymore. He wanted to sit and smoke his herbs; for just a little while, he wanted to be numb.

He was scared. Yes, the cocky, perverted, self-assured monk was afraid. For once, he was willing to admit that. He was injured; his burnt shoulder hurt like hell and a few of his ribs had to be broken, but he was the healthiest of the bunch. His fear was for the woman he loved inside the hut behind him, still unconscious, and for his best friend with a hole in his side that just wouldn't stop bleeding. But most of all, he feared for the young girl who had a taken a most brave and stupid risk to save her friends, and now had a gaping wound on her pregnant belly.

He heard a noise behind him and turned. Inuyasha stood in the doorway. Well, stood wasn't quite the right word. He held the door frame tightly to keep steady and the attempt to stand must have been causing him a great deal of pain, judging by the look on his face he was unsuccessfully trying to hide. He seemed ready to collapse at any moment. Miroku stood and offered his arm to him. Just this once, Inuyasha set pride aside and accepted the help, but only after hesitating as long as he could before his pain dictated he sit. They sat silently for a few minutes.

"It seems Kaede has stopped your bleeding…" Miroku said quietly. Something had to be said.

"For now," Inuyasha grunted. Another long pause. Miroku started to speak, then stopped. After a few moments, he started again, then seemed to think better of it.

"What?" Inuyasha growled.

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it."

"… It's not my place to-"

"If you've got something to say, say it!" Inuyasha snarled.

"… Did you know Lady Kagome was pregnant?" Miroku asked in a barely audible voice. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Inuyasha's lip tremble and a look of pain flitted across his face that did not come from his injuries.

"Yes I knew," he said, lowering his eyes.

Miroku's concern turned to an even stronger emotion. "And you still let her stay here?"

Inuyasha met Miroku's gaze. "What are you talking about?"

"You knew she was carrying your child, and yet you still allowed her to remain here with us." Miroku stared at him. "Are you out of your mind?"

Inuyasha glared. "She's safer with me than she'd be anywhere else. I'll protect her, I'll…" he trailed off, distracted.

"Like you protected her today?" Inuyasha opened his mouth in protest, but Miroku held up his hand to stop him. "I know, that was hitting below the belt, but I don't think you understand how serious this is."

"I know, it was a close call-"

Miroku gave a harsh laugh. "Close? She may still die! And what about her child? _Your_ child! It'll be a miracle if it survives." Inuyasha said nothing, keeping his eyes on the ground. Miroku put his hand on his shoulder. "If she survives, and the child survives… your duty is to protect them. You know what you have to do."

Inuyasha shook off Miroku's hand. "I can't send her away. How can I protect her if she isn't with me?"

"You can protect her better if she isn't with you! If she stays in her own time, she's away from all this! The demons, the fighting…."

Inuyasha shook his head and laughed hoarsely. "She won't stay there. Not from me." He cast a look at Miroku, half menacing half pleading. "If you think I can send her away and never see her again-"

"Not forever. At least until the child is born. When she's here… you saw the risk she took."

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. "You don't understand. She won't like this. She's gonna fight it."

Miroku's face hardened. "As much as it pains me to say this, but if you don't send her away…" He shook his head. "She'll go if you say to. But if you won't do it because it will be hard… then you're a poor excuse for a man… and you don't deserve her." Inuyasha stared at his friend. Miroku stared back, noting the exhaustion in his friend's face and the battle of emotions raging in his head. A look of sorrow and defeat crossed Inuyasha's face, making Miroku regret his harsh words.

"You're right. I need to think of her safety. She needs to stay away… just for a while." Inuyasha hung his head. "It's best for her," he whispered.

Miroku nodded and they sat for a few moments in silence. "It's getting dark. We should go inside." He stood and took a few steps toward the door before he noticed Inuyasha was not following. "… Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blushed. "… I can't get up."

Miroku chuckled and carefully helped him to his feet. As he helped him to the door, he added, "I think you will make a wonderful father."

"Thank you."

"And with any luck, the child will have ears as cute as yours."

"Shut up."

***

I know there isn't a whole lot of action in here, I know. You're thinking "she had over 2 years, you'd think there'd be more, jeez." Let me assure you that there is a plethora of action to come! Oh, is there a plethora!!!


End file.
